Inner-Self
by Gavin Sinto
Summary: Teens with supernatural abilities
1. Chapter 1

_Inner self _

_Brandon Okamara and Gavin Oshima were sixteen and eighteen, they seemed like opposites socially but had the same humor. Brandon seemed to always be surrounded by friends while Gavin barely had any, but they remained friends. It was the last day of their junior year, Brandon wanted to skip but his friend convinced him to go._

_"Can't believe you're making me go on the last day, what is the point, we're not getting taught and all grades are already in" Gavin rolled his eyes, _

_"don't be A baby, it's not hard to survive one last day of school" They got off the bus walking to breakfast, Brandon joined his friends while Gavin sat in his first period waiting for the class to start. Just before any other students walked in, the teen noticed A strange book laying on A desk just A few feet away from him. He picked it up and the book was called : "Evocatis Alias Sui" He looked it up..._

_"Summon outra self" it said on his search results. _

_"Strange, but at the same time fascinating" The teen put the book in his bag and waited until he got home to go over the book._

_He read through its table of contents : _

_CHAPTER 1...Focusing_

_CHAPTER 2...Abilities_

_CHAPTER 3...Summoning_

_CHAPTER 4...Using without focus _

_CHAPTER 5...Strengthen your Outra_

_CHAPTER 6...Outra while unconscious_

_He spent hours reading through chapter one, _

_"seems this book is talking about people's inner self, that they are capable of being summoned to the physical world with abilities specific to the personality of the user. Gavin read through the focusing and summoning section… Hmm, so if I call to it…and focus its power, it will come to this world where I can see it, also use their abilities" While Brandon was texting his friends, Gavin was almost finished with the book. It's been A month since summer began. He put A bookmark on the last page before closing it. The teen stood still, he focused as hard as he could but nothing happened. _

_"Why isn't it working!?" The boy complained, "it said I had to focus my inner self...one last try" Gavin decided to focus calmly instead of putting too much effort into it. Just then an aura of many colors appeared around the boy's body, A smile grew on his face as he noticed his progress. But out of nowhere Gavin fell to his knees out of breath. _

_"Forgot, in chapter one the book said that new users can be easily drained by their Outra" The weakened boy also saw that his aura had disappeared as well. Taking A break, Gavin went downstairs to see Brandon eating nachos watching A movie. _

_"What's with you?" the friend asked. _

_"N-nothing, I just fell out of bed" Gavin responded. His friend stared at him for A second then went back to his movie. _

_"Do you want something?" He asked just before getting up off the couch._

_"Sure, I'll take A bottle of water" Gavin nodded as he walked into the kitchen towards the fridge, for A moment he could feel A warm breeze go by him, but thought it was nothing. The boy handed his friend the water when he saw something in the mirror. For A split second the teen thought he saw A tall figure in armor. _

_"I'm going to bed dude, see ya later" The boy laid there for A few minutes before he began to hear A voice, _

_"I know you can hear me. Why avoid my forthcoming? I've always been there... Waiting for my powers to be needed" Gavin could feel something deep inside him, A feeling he had never felt before. _

_"What are you?" the boy asked, _

_"my boy, you should know...I am your Outra : Trimo" _

_"If I summon you, can anyone else see you?" _

_Trimo replied : "no, only other Outra users are capable of seeing me, or if you actually want them to see me" Gavin took A deep breath, _

_"come Trimo" the boy announced. The aura returned and he saw A tall figure in armor, he also had A sword with flames radiating off it. The teen's eyes widened at the sight of his Outra, it was seven feet tall, one foot taller than him. He held his hand out to the figure, Trimo shook his hand looking at his user._

_"I shall return when you need me" With that, his Outra vanished. The boy fell on his bed quickly falling asleep…The next day Gavin awoke to Brandon reading the Outra book. _

_"What are you doing?" he asked getting out of bed, _

_"reading this book I found on your nightstand" The teen was A little unsure about his friend reading the book but he decided to forget about it. _

_"I'm sure he won't take that book seriously" During first period Gavin felt strange for A moment. He closed his eyes focusing Trimo, _

_"what's happening, for some reason I feel strange inside" _

_His Outra replied: "I think I know what's happening, shall I go check the area?" The user nodded before Trimo left the classroom without anyone noticing that the door had opened and closed itself. Meanwhile the Outra was searching the school for the unknown source they had felt. Finally Trimo saw Brandon, and standing behind him…was an Outra! The tall warrior made his way back to his user then fazed back into the teen's thoughts. _

_"Seems our friend Brandon has achieved one as well" Gavin looked at the clock, class won't end for another five minutes. _

_"Crap, who knows what'll happen If he figures out how to use his Outra" he thought to Trimo._

_"Yes that could be problematic for the school along with other non-users. The bell rang, he ran out of the room towards the location where his Outra had found Brandon. _

_"He's gone, damn it" The teen couldn't remember what his friend's second period was. _

_"Guess we'll just have to wait until after school or the next time he uses his inner-self" "Indeed" Trimo responded. So the boy waited the rest of the day to sense Brandon's Outra. During lunch he quickly ate his food then went to look for him, _

_"go look for him" the user said in his mind, Trimo went in search for the possible threat, invisible to all the students. Meanwhile Gavin sat at A lunch table alone. Trimo quickly explored the school checking every possible classroom and area that the other user could be. Finally, Brandon was found in one of the buildings on the other side of the school. _

_"Found you" the tall warrior said to himself. Oshima took off towards the building where he saw him talking to his Outra, _

_"I would think with all your friends, you wouldn't need to chat with your Outra" His friend looked at the teen, _

_"he's the only one I need" Gavin's eyes widened, _

_"has he been taken over by his own Outra?" The teen noticed the book on the bed and went for it, Brandon's inner-self, A large four-armed monster threw A punch at him, the user's Outra appeared, blocking the attack with his sword blazing with fire. He got to the book and had the figure block his way to the dark-haired teen. Before Gavin could open the book, Trimo was struck in the gut causing the boy to lose his grip on the item. _

_It went flying out the window landing in the street, before Gavin could go after it, Brandon's creature punched Trimo across the room out into the road as well. The novice user wasn't used to taking his Outra's damage, he collapsed onto the ground. _

_"Damn, his Outra is completely out of control, and I don't have the book too fix whatever he's done to himself or his Outra" The powerful creature uppercut the weakened boy out of the house, causing him to land next to Trimo. Blood ran down the side of his face, _

_"I wanted to help him, but if they won't listen...I'll have to keep them from fighting!" Both the user and his warrior stood up facing the monster's location, _

_"I may be new at this, but I assure you I'll get A few good hits in" The seven-foot figure rushed towards them pulling out his strong blade. Brandon took A few steps back, yet his Outra stood its ground. The warrior swung his blade leaving A flesh wound in the creature's chest. The controlled boy let out A scream in pain falling to one knee with his hand on his wound. _

_"So much pain from just one attack" he groaned as blood filled his shirt. Just then the monster vanished and Brandon laid there breathing heavily. _

_"Trimo search for the book while I aid our foe" It nodded racing off to look for the book, Gavin wrapped Brandon's wound with cloth to stop the bleeding._

_Chapter 2 : Secret revealed, Outra expanding_

_The teens were in the bedroom, the dark-haired teen was watching over his friend while his wound healed. _

_"What happened to you, I have control over my inner-self yet you go ballistic on me and try to kill me and my Outra" _

_Brandon coughed out blood then replied: "It said I could make my "other stronger, but something went wrong and it took over" The teen sighed, _

_"well be happy with your current strength so we don't end up killing each other" His wounded friend nodded before passing out…_

_Hours later Trimo's user had realized that the warrior hadn't returned yet. _

_"strange the book couldn't have gotten far, it was in the street seconds before I went after it" _

_Meanwhile…_

_"What's this?" A teen responded as he picked up the book of outra. He began to skim through it when the book suddenly flew out of his hands. The teen quickly got home and got on his laptop, the teen searched up info about Outra, there wasn't much compared to the book._

_"Hmm, seems an Outra is A physical being of one's true self" The site didn't say much else…He sat on his bed thinking about how to gain the being he read about. Brushing the black hair out of his eyes, the boy took in A deep breath beginning to focus, the aura that had appeared around the other two became visible to him as well. Back at their house Gavin was freaking out,_

_"who knows what'll happen if more people get their hands on that book, with more and more creatures popping up, most of them are bound to be evil!" Brandon still hadn't come to though tossed and turned normally. Finally Trimo returned with the book, _

_"good now that we have the book back in our position, we should put it somewhere that others can't find it" The user went down to the basement then hid it in A lose part of the brick wall. As the dark-haired teen thought he could relax, A faint shockwave shook under his feet. _

_"If this is another user I will freak out" Gavin ran out of the house down the road headed towards yet another source of energy. When he got there he saw A teen with black hair on his phone. _

_"Hey you have you seen anyone with A weird book, it has A word on the front that seems like it's made up" The teen looked up at him, _

_"Yeah... I found A book that talked about Outras or somethin', so I posted online how others can learn to use them" The teen froze still from the stranger's words, _

_"and where did you post it?" Gavin responded in an uneasy tone. _

_"Basically everywhere all those social media apps" _

_"Shit, you need to hurry and delete those posts before anyone reads them!" _

_"Why is that?" he asked, genuinely curious._

_"Because if everyone has them, there's no telling what kind of evil outras will appear!" _

_"Fine, I'll delete them" After A few minutes he had deleted all the posts. _

_"There happy?" _

_Gavin nodded and replied: "so who are you anyway?" _

_The stranger looked at him with A serious expression, _

_"I'm Levi, and this is Leviathan" he said as he summoned his creature to his side, it looked like the common depiction of Death, he was wearing A black coat with A large hood cast far over his face. He held A scythe, which appeared to be made from some strange alloy which was never identified on Earth in the past. Two glowing eyes peered out from under the hood, but there wasn't anything underneath the creature's clothing, just pure darkness._

_"So, this was the energy I felt earlier" Levi grinned, _

_"let's see what yours can do!" Oshima called to his warrior and it stood beside his user facing Leviathan. The new outra dashed forward swinging his fierce weapon, Trimo dogged it and uppercut the being across the neighborhood. Leviathan impacted an old tree house causing it to fall to pieces, the user could feel the soreness of the attack and impact._

_"Nice shot, though I can take more than an average person" The strong warrior pulled out his sword, _

_"I'll be interested to see if you can handle the strength of my mighty sword" His combatant was unsure if he'd be capable of withstanding the sword's force. Trimo threw A swing at his opponent, Leviathan suddenly blocked the attack's path, stopping it with his strong weapon. The area shook causing the concrete road to crack apart._

_"Impressive you stopped my outra's attack, but that was only half his strength" Gavin made A forceful swing causing Trimo to unleash A full strength attack. Leviathan lifted his scythe once more to stop it but the intense force of the warrior knocked the weapon out of its hand. Now wide open, the big armored fighter punched the foe so hard it went spiraling into A house leaving A hole in their roof. Levi fell to the ground bleeding severely. _

_"I will beat you next time" the wounded boy commented as he rolled over onto his back. His creature fazed back into him, he was unable to continue fighting. _

_The next day Gavin awoke to an alert on the news: "It seems creatures are showing up all over town, I've been told they are called "Outras" the physical form of A person's inner-self and are said to have superhuman abilities"_

_"That's not good, tons of people are figuring out about their "other-selves" there's so many that my Outra sense is going crazy, I can only image the horrors that are to come from this" The teen sat against the wall of his room thinking…_

_"Well I'm sure there's gonna be A lot of evil users, so I better be prepared for the worst" _

_He grabbed his black jacket and headed towards the city… The dark haired teen found himself seeing all sorts of creatures, some funny like A tiny clown or ones dark like A zombie looking creature. _

_"Alright Trimo we need to search for any evil auras" As they turned A corner, Gavin spotted A Outra that resembled A dragon. _

_"Looks like we found one" Trimo commented telepathically. The young boy called out Trimo and had him go for the creature's head, the massive creature wiped its tail in the fighter's direction, the other went soaring down the road crashing into A light red truck. Gavin felt A great surge of pain but remained in front of the beast. His Outra came back standing at his side, _

_"I have an idea" he said. The boy took A deep breath, his other in sync with his movement. The fighter let out A long powerful breath and his other released A wave of fire out of his helmet. The fire burned the dragon causing it to ascend up out of the flames path. A women came out from an ally with A burn on her shoulder, _

_"leave me alone!"_

_Her Outra let out A loud roar before releasing A ball of fire from its mouth. The challenger had his pull out his sword and hit it back. _

_"Looks like A homerun" the boy joked as the ball hit the dragon in the jaw. _

_"Stop mocking me!" She yelled, the women had her beast unleash A storm of fire in their direction, Gavin kept his powerful other in front of him to stop the incoming flames. The sword was absorbing all the fire that made contact, once the outra was out of breath, Trimo aimed his sword in their direction and shot fire out of the tip of the weapon. The girl screamed from the immense burning pain. Seconds later, the dragon collapsed in the center of the road with its tail hitting an office building on one side of the road. _

_"Well that's one down" the user commented as if he was already getting tired. It was twelve o cock when he found his next opponent, it was A sixteen-year-old boy. His other looked like A big werewolf with big muscles. The teen turned around to see Gavin just A few feet away, _

_"what do you want?" He asked in A stubborn tone, _

_"I can sense evil from your creature, I can't allow outras to be used for terrible intentions" The blonde stranger smiled, _

_"I'm Daniel, I'd love to see you attempt to stop me from getting revenge on everyone that bullied me in freshman year of high school" Trimo launched out of his user aimed at the evil creature, the armored other struck the outra in the face sending it staggering backwards. David put his hand on his injured face and noticed he was bleeding on the upper-right of his face._

_"Ack, one attack did that much damage!?" he yelled. David saw his combatant walking towards him, in an attempt to stop his foe, David commanded the werewolf to charge both of them in A rush attack. The armored knight waited with his arms crossed, as the creature went for A strong claw attack, it was punched in the gut with incredible force sending it impacting A tall business building. The heroic teen watched as David fell to his knees with bruises all over his body. _

_"D-damn you" before the blonde-haired boy could say anything else, he collapsed onto his stomach. _

_"This'll probably take up my whole afternoon at this rate" Suddenly A group of gang members surrounded him, _

_"well, looks like we found A fellow outra, join us or die" Gavin smirked, I'll die...only if you go first" The gang leader had an other that was A skeleton with bling on its body, _

_"face our creatures!" He said pointing at him. The other members seem to have others that looked like big rock monsters, Gavin threw his hand out in front of him just before his other-self flew out of the user. Gang members were shocked by the tall intimidating foe, two of them had their monsters throw A hard punch but utterly missed their target. Both targets had vanished out of thin air. _

_"Where'd they go!?" The boss shouted to his team. Without warning, one of the gang members' outra was stabbed through the chest, blood ran down the user's body until they hit the ground dead from the fatal blow._

_"I Recomi will make you pay for killing one of my team!" The boss threw his arm up signaling the giant skeleton to commence attack. It threw A fast punch straight at his challenger, with A swift move of his hand, his inner being stopped the attack with his hand. Pulling the foe closer, he uppercut the evil enemy across the area into A bank, money fell to the ground like feathers as the skeleton got up, its bling sparkling from the sunlight. Recomi cracked his jaw back into place, _

_"you bitch, I have A few more moves up my sleeve!" The giant skeleton pulled out A katana and leapt into the air, as it came descending down the outra gripped his weapon tightly before slashing at his target. Trimo stopped the incoming attack with his sword, the powerful impact shook the entire city like an earthquake. The two combatants clashed with fierce strikes, _

_"its over!" Gavin's warrior forced his weapon all the way through the Skelton's ribcage. Recomi instantly started to bleed, he shook from the pain before hitting the road dead. The user sat up against A building out of breath, _

_"I can't take all of them down by myself…I need help" After twenty minutes the teen got up and continued through the city. Most of the city seemed either normal or the people's outras didn't have any trace of evil. As he reached the edge of the city he didn't sense any darkness. _

_"I'm sure people around the U.S will soon be gaining inner-selves as well, so if I'm gonna be going across the country taking on hundreds of them, I'll need to train with mine too become much stronger" A few days into practicing with his outra, Levi came up to him, _

_"I'm back and found someone willing to help stop all the evil others appearing all over the country" She was the same age as them, she had black hair, brown eyes and dark skin. _

_"Hi my name's Dy'Meria" The teen shook her hand with A nod, _

_"so have either of you even practiced with your outra yet?" She shook her head while Levi gave A little hand sign meaning he did A little. _

_"Well show me what your outras can do against mine, especially now that I'm getting stronger" both of them summoned their creatures, they were ready for A fight. The strengthened user smirked as his warrior blocked their path to him. Dy'Meria's other charged for her target, just as the creature went for A kick, Trimo and Gavin vanished instantly._

_"What, where did he go?" Levi responded, Dy'Meria looked around searching for either the user or the outra. Before either of them could react, Trimo appeared punching both Levi's along with Dy'Meria's Outra's across the street in opposite directions. Leviathan hit A car while the other impacted A pawn shop. _

_"Come on you two, surely you can at least land A blow on him" They both looked up to see Gavin standing high on an office building with his arms crossed, his black hair flowing in the wind. _

_"Alright it's my turn to attack" Levi announced, his other ascended up onto the side of the building racing up it. The user walked over to the edge and turned his back to it. Leviathan reached the top facing his foe just A few feet away. The teen smirked, _

_"try Landing A hit, I bet you won't" Levi frowned, _

_"attack Leviathan!" the outra moved across the roof at high speed, Gavin backed up purposely falling off the roof smiling at the skeleton. It jumped off the roof as well heading for the over-confident target. But before the other could go for an attack, Gavin disappeared at the last second. Levi's hit the street creating A large crater in the middle of the road._

_"Surprising how there's no one here" the girl commented. Levi felt the backlash from his outra's impact. _

_"I'm shocked that training could make such A big difference, at least compared to our last battle...Dy'Meria have yours go for the offensive-self while I go for Gavin's defensive" She nodded and the outra took off. Her's was tall that looked like A female alien with glowing thin tentacles around her body, she also had glowing eyes without an iris. The other and Trimo were trading blows at fast rates, _

_"impressive, seems her outra is keeping up with his, speaking of which, where is he?" As the user turned around, his foe came out of nowhere kicking him in the side of the face. The guy went hurling down the paved road into A park. _

_"How are you moving so fast!?" his combatant yelled getting back up. Gavin smirked once more, _

_"because I've tapped into one of the capabilities of A growing user, _

_"being able to use my outra's power of teleportation without the need of summoning him, sadly it's the only power I have access to"_

_Meanwhile the two beings were still clashing with fierce strikes. Dy'Meria's other went for A break strike, the tall glowing woman threw her fist full force at her opponent, A bright pink aura surrounded her fist as the attack made contact. Trimo was launched through the city like A meteor until it landed in A forest miles away. The user put his hand on his head, _

_"wow that attack did A great amount of damage" Levi saw that as an opening and sent his other to attack him. Leviathan struck him in the gut causing him to spit out blood. _

_"I got you!" he bragged Just then his wounded opponent began to laugh, _

_"what's so funny, that attack should've badly injured you!" Gavin looked up at him, _

_"because for some reason, the longer and harder I fight or endure damage, the stronger my defensive-self gets, so you can keep attacking, though my capabilities will increase once I've recovered" Levi gave him an annoyed look, _

_"you're bluffing" The user continued to smile letting go of his wound. Suddenly A green flame covered it for A few seconds then disappeared._

_"What do ya know, my injury is healed, seems my bond with my offensive-self has grown stronger because I've gained A new ability" His foe told Dy'Meria to focus on Gavin, she stood next to Levi as both readied their outras. Leviathan and the other being raced forward with an onslaught of punches at their target in A barrage of. combos. After A few rounds of blows they stopped watching the user collapse with injuries all over his face. _

_"I'm very shocked that both of you are growing stronger as well, but you need to strengthen your bond with your outras not just completely rely on them in battle, if you don't use your offensive-self properly, your human body won't strengthen as well making you an easy kill if they just go for your defensive" They waited A few hours before heading out, it was about six so the sun was slowly going down, _

_"if any adults or bad teens are users then they're bound to come out at night" Gavin told them as they headed out. They managed to convince Brandon to join them just before they left. Gavin, Dy'Meria and Levi had beings capable of flight though Brandon's could only use the force of his jumps to keep up with the others._

_"I could get used to flying" Gavin commented. It took them A few hours to find their next target..._

_CHAPTER 3 : Upper Florida, evil shows their face_

_They had just entered Gainesville when the four of them felt an evil aura nearby, _

_"finally" Brandon complained, they walked down A sidewalk carefully looking for the evil they had felt. Suddenly something went past them like A beam of light. It missed Levi and Brandon but it sliced through Gavin's black sleeve leaving A long rip on it._

_"Damn, how could I not see that coming!?" A thin figure dressed in battle armor appeared, it was wearing A mask covering its face. _

_"That's probably the outra we're looking for" Dy'Meria searched the area..._

_"But where's the user?" The creature dashed straight at them gripping A thin sword in his hand. They summoned their offensives aligning them together for support. It threw an attack at Levi but was stopped by Leviathan with both his hands. The Skeleton kicked the foe into A tree causing it to break from its roots and fall over. The evil being got up with A pink aura blazing around him like fire, it went for Trimo with his sword appearing in his hand. Levi saw the sword in the outra's hand and realized that the sword had left his, _

_"darn it, I didn't know he could teleport his sword back to himself" Brandon search this area for who's ever using the offensive-self" Brandon searched the street for anyone acting out of character, since not many people were around, it made it easier for him to find the target._

_"He has to be someone that can clearly see the battle occurring and know when to doge" The boy said to himself. _

_"I know something that could work" Brandon brought his offensive, Sadora out and had the monster clap with all its strength. The force of the clap made cars go flying down the road like A cannonball. He saw that his clap had affected the thin fighter, _

_"good, that means his user isn't that far from here" Suddenly the boy heard someone walking behind him, he spun around to see A man with A dagger about to stab him. Brandon had Sadora take the dagger with one of his four arms and crush it. _

_"What are you gonna do now?"_

_Meanwhile A few miles away the evil figure halted his attack on them before retreating back to its user, Gavin knew what was coming and sent his other after him. As the outra with the mask made their way towards his new target, Brandon back-handed the man across the endless road into A convenient store. The other swung its sword at Sadora's back, but just as Gavin thought his ally was going to be killed, the big creature caught the sword without even turning around. Brandon saw that catching the sword had left him with A cut on his hand yet he continued, ignoring the slight wound._

_"Impossible" the villain responded seeing Sadora holding on to the sword, the monster pulled the sword closer as he turned around head-butting the outra with incredible power. The attack caused A shock wave that shook the street, when one of the heroes turned to the store, they saw the man was bleeding severely in the center of the head._

_"I'll...get you back" the enemy said before blacking out in front of the store. _

_"I think we should split up to cover more ground, it will at least shorten the amount of time it'll take to clear the U.S of Levi's mess" His ally turned to him with an annoyed expression, _

_"you ass"_

_Day 2_

_It's the second day of their objective to help clear the U.S of dark auras, they had found A hotel to stay at, Gavin was resting while the others sat in separate beds. At about eight they went down to A restaurant to eat before they headed out. _

_"I'll have the chicken fingers" Gavin told the waitress, the others bought A burger, steak and salad. _

_"Finally will be good to go once we eat something" Brandon nodded agreeing with him. After their meal they continued the search of evil creatures. They had reached lake city in no time. Yet as they were about to rest, A tall demon-like creature blocked their path. _

_"Finally some action" Brandon commented, Gavin rolled his eyes bringing forth Trimo. The others brought out theirs as well. _

_"I am Salazar and will kill you all in just A few attacks!" the demonic creature announced. Gavin pointed at the outra, his raced forward before elbowing the foe off it's feet, it staggered across the small town into A fence, yet it got up brushing itself off. _

_"Ah seems this one has some endurance" one of them commented. Salacar immediately came back, knocking the user up into the air, Gavin landed on A car but got up cracking his jaw back in place._

_"Who's next?" the villain responded, Dy'Meria stepped forward, she nodded sending her offensive after the combatant, her purple glowing female outra shot A beam of energy out of her hand that wrapped around Salacar's arm like rope, he attempted to break it by yanking his arm back but it had no effect. The user smiled and her other pulled the creature towards her, the outra punched Salacar in the face with great force, it fell to the ground and dissolved into sparkles of light. _

_"That was easier than I thought it would be" she said. The others rolled their eyes making their way to A hotel that was down the street. _

_"We'd like four rooms for the night" The manager nodded handing them four pair of keys, _

_"at least I don't have to share A room with anyone" Brandon announced. Levi ran past towards his room, shouting as he passed, _

_"Except your outra, you fuckin' idiot!" Levi mocked. The others stood there staring at their friend racing down the hall slamming his door instantly._

_"I guess we'll see each other later" Oshima responded heading to his room before shutting the door, the teen fell onto his bed while turning the T.V on. The others fell asleep while the dark-haired boy just rested his body while watching A movie. Levi was laying in the dark while the maid came strolling down the hall, she opened the door to see A tall cloaked figure standing there, _

_"we've been expecting you" the outra said to her. It's voice sounded hollow, like it was distance yet also nearby, the maid screamed and ran across the hall down the stairs out to the parking lot. Brandon fell out of bed from the women's scream, _

_"w-what's going on!?" The boy asked even though he was the only one in the room. The young adult came out of his room but didn't see anyone else out in the hall, Brandon sat on the bed, just staring out the window from boredom. Levi was still in his room when he began to feel yet another dark outra, _

_"sighs, I know I've been relaxing but damn" The warrior called to the others and they left the hotel towards the forest that was in the back of the hotel. The four of them slowly walked through the tree-filled forest on alert, Levi heard A twig snap and brought out Leviathan instantly, just then A large portal opened behind them, it pulled in everything around it. Gavin held onto A big oak tree while Brandon and Dy'Meria went soaring straight into the eye of the portal._

_"Crap, not sure I can escape the pull of that rift!" Levi yelled just before getting forced into it. Gavin was losing his grip, looking forward to see A man in A white cloak, he attempted to attack with his outra when finally the boy was pulled into the rift along with all his other allies. _

_"Nooo!" The warrior yelled as he was hurled through time, Gavin landed in A rocky area finding the others looking around at the different era in time they had ended up in. futuristic Cars were rushing through the sky, there were buildings that reached the clouds. There were also A lot of robots walking about._

_"Seems we've been thrown into the future by the figure's offensive" The others crossed their arms groaning in annoyance, _

_"we need to find A way to get back to our point in time" Dy'Meria commented. After brushing himself off Gavin suggested they should split up in search of the outra that had caused it._

_"Once any of us find something, we need to alert the others" Dy'Meria replied. They all nodded and took off, searching A different section of the futuristic city. Brandon was in the north side of the city, it was filled with people and the streets were very narrow. _

_"Why did I get stuck with the busy part of town" the boy groaned._

_Gavin stayed in the central area where A lot of cars and action was occurring, _

_"hopefully when we find them, it won't draw to much attention, the last thing we need is civilians freaking out getting in the way of the upcoming fight" Dy'Meria was on the Southside, there wasn't many people or houses around so she ascended into the air using her inner-self's ability of flight. The girl searched the area using her outra sense but had no luck. Levi was about to give up his search when an arm made of dark energy slammed him against the side of A nearby house gripping him by the throat, the teen looked to see A man dressed in A white cloak._

_"Who are you?" Levi responded gripping the hand around his throat, the man walked releasing his victim. _

_"I'm the prince of Akaria" The boy summoned Leviathan, it went charging straight for the new foe. Before the outra could attack, the man backhanded the other across the town, impacting the center of the city. Gavin heard the crash and used his ability to transport over to him., Levi slowly got up with rips in his jacket, _

_"that asshole won't get away with this, Leviathan is capable of winning this fight" The enemy descended down in front of them standing there with his arms crossed. It was A eight feet tall monster that had big muscles and white skin, it's eyes were also dark purple. _

_"How wonderful, seems my foe has found help, but I assure you, it'll take A lot more than what both of you can dish out" The creature walked towards them with his hands at his sides, Trimo phased out from his user, rushing in it's combatant's direction. Just as the big armored being was about to strike with it's powerful sword, the villain stopped it with two of his fingers. Gavin's eyes widened in shock just before the teen's offensive was uppercut in the jaw sending him staggering across the street into A trashcan._

_"Where are the others, they should've got here by now!" Gavin complained as blood dripped from his injured jaw. As the warrior slowly got back up, he saw the brawny monster hurtling in his direction. Trimo forced the great sword deep into the concrete road then stood in front of Gavin, shielding him from the approaching attack. The enemy was just A few feet away when Trimo clenched his fist. The sword released A bright flash of light that covered the entire city. Once it cleared, Levi and Gavin saw the outra pushed back about A mile with the road utterly destroyed from both the shockwave and the force the other used to maintain their position._

_"I'll go look for the user" Levi announced just before the other allies arrived. _

_"Brandon, help him find the user" Gavin requested. Nodding they took off. _

_Meanwhile Gavin and Dy'Meria stayed in front of the powerful enemy. _

_"Let me show you what I can do" It responded. The outra moved his hand to the right, A wave of purple light washed over the fighters, both him and Dy'Meria went flying through the air before crashing through the top floor of an office building._

_"D-darn it, it's making us look like A joke" The girl rose to her feet then called to her outra. The glowing women-like other shot out of the office back at their target. _

_"Let's go!" her offensive-self yelled now A few feet away._

_"Fine…I, Arcameta will show you the power of an advanced user" The buff and pale beast began taking in A deep breath. "At first they thought he was trying to focus, that's when the girl's offensive was starting to get pulled towards the monster, she tried to force her outra back inside her but had no luck. Gavin suddenly understood the monster's plan, the warrior transported between them before intercepting the outra from reaching the beast. Dy'Meria and her other were blocked by Trimo's tall strong body. But the other was pulled inside the creature's mouth. It's user lost consciousness then hit the floor of the office far away from the battle._

_"What've you done to him!?" she yelled getting back up now that the villain wasn't pulling her closer anymore. It smiled, the pale creature grew armor similar to Trimo's and his great sword slowly materialized from orange and blue sparkles. The girl's eyes widened as she made A revelation…Gavin's outra, along with its powers had been absorbed._

_"Oh crap" she commented knowing the situation she was in. The girl put both her hands out, in sync with her inner-self, then unleashed an overwhelming energy attack, it soared across the area like A comet but was deflected by Trimo's great sword._

_"Heh, you really thought A puny attack like that would hit me?" Arcameta approached her, slowly walking closer, Dy'Meria made quick hand motions commanding her being to fire blast after blast. Yet again it deflected them with the weapon. Her legs shook, she knew that her opponent was superior to her abilities, she fazed the outra back within her before shooting up into the darkened sky._

_"Seems like it's already night, great now it's going to be harder for me to see where I'm headed" She could feel the dark aura close behind her and knew the evil thing was chasing her. Dy'Meria changed direction quickly turning left, but it followed. No matter which way she went Arcameta was still on her tail._

_"There's gotta be A way to lose this ass, A weakness, something"_

_Meanwhile Levi and Brandon still hadn't been able to locate the user of Arcameta. They had looked everywhere they could think of but had no luck._

_"What should we do?" Brandon asked unsure of what to do next, _

_"should we just go back too help the others, we'll at least be doing something productive" Levi groaned, _

_"you go back them up, I'm continuing the search, I'm positive I can find the bastard that's toying with us" Brandon assented up then went back to support the others. Still the girl was being apprehended by the outra who's stamina seemed limitless it continued the chase while Dy'Meria began to tire out from not being used to fly at great levels of speed. Finally she lost her power to fly, descending fast towards A forest-like area. Just before the teen was about to impact the area like A meteorite, she felt herself being carried by something. Looking up she saw Brandon's offensive-self: Sadora holding her before landing in the forest covered with leaves._

_"Stay here" the big four armed creature said in A deep voice. She nodded and laid up against A tree to rest, Sadora jumped up into the air to see their enemy approaching. After landing on his feet, the other waited for his combatant to be in sight then jumped with all his strength. The giant outra grabbed the villain forcing him to an empty spot between the forest area and the city._

_"I will defeat you here and now!" Brandon's outra punched the monster with all his strength, the surroundings shook from the immense force…When the dust cleared Brandon himself had just reached the area to see the foe still able to fight back._

_"You have to be kidding" the boy though stressed from the fact that his outra's strongest punch hadn't done much to him. Arcameta wiped the purple blood from his face as he got to his feet once more. _

_"So sad, to think you'd be stupid enough to think you can defeat me alone, those two couldn't do it, so what makes you think your capable of taking me on one on one?" Brandon clenched his fist then had his creature shoot into the air, it came down picking up speed. As he threw another punch, Arc caught the fist then kicked him straight back up through the clouds. Brandon fell to his knees holding one hand on his injured stomach. _

_"Is there no stopping this guy?" The four armed monster impacted the area between the two warriors. Brandon collapsed from the great levels of pain._

_Meanwhile Dy'Meria was still up against the tree with her stamina still drained. She opened her eyes and slowly got to her feet, the girl walked towards the office building were her unconscious ally laid on the top floor…It took her about five minutes to get to the top floor where her ally was laying there motionless. She put her hand on the teen's head…A pink light shined from her hand, seconds later Gavin sat up with his eyes glowing pink. _

_"It worked!" she said seeing her friend stand up facing the direction of their enemy. He nodded to Dy'Meria before jumping out of the giant hole they had made A while ago. The boy took off, headed for the foe's location._

_"It's time Arc, time to end this battle and reclaim my outra" Before the beast could react, the newly powered up warrior charged forward. Gavin elbowed him in the ribs shaking the surroundings like A fierce earthquake. Arcameta spat out blood then fell onto his back, dizzy from the boy's attack._

_"How could A mere boy have this much power, especially after having his outra taken from him!?" Gavin walked over to his wounded opponent forcing his hand straight through the creature's chest. It let out A cry of agony as it's heart was pulled from the chest. Arc began to fade away when Gavin suddenly took A deep breath absorbing both the outra and his own back inside his body. His body suddenly became more muscular like the evil creature's, his iris became dark purple similar to it as well. Levi returned with an annoyed expression, _

_"well that was A waste of my time, I couldn't find them and then sense that you guys defeated him. The teen walked past them lifting the passed out boy off the ground. Levi ascended into the air back to the hotel, Gavin also carried Dy'meria back as well. They reached the tall tan building and walked into the lobby,_

_"Do you guys hear those gun shots" A man asked sitting on A couch in the lobby. Levi nodded, _

_"yea, crazy how loud they can get these days" A lobby attendant walked over to them, _

_"is that young man ok?" they asked pointing to Brandon who was still out cold. _

_"He's fine, just had too much to drink, you know; beer, wine, that kind of stuff" The tall man looked at him once more then walked back to the counter where he worked. Levi laid Brandon on the bed then made his way back to his room…_

_CHAPTER 4 : Awaken your true power _

_It was half A day before both Dy'meria and Brandon were back to full strength. Gavin was in the gym attempting to increase his endurance and strength when his phone started ringing. _

_"Yello?" he answered, "Gavin where are you, aren't we going to continue the search for any dark auras?" Gavin wiped the sweat from his face preceding back to the floor where his friend waited._

_"Alright, are you ready to check one more time before we leave this state?" Gavin took A deep breath still A little tired from his work out. _

_"Alright let's go, what about the others?" Levi smirked as he walked over to Dy'Meria's room, slowly pushing the door open as Leviathan drifted over to the bed. _

_"It's time to get up" Leviathan whispered in her ear, the girl awoke to see A figure that looked like death, she let out A loud scream of terror as she fell out of bed. _

_"Time to get up" Levi announced as he held back A laugh. She gave him an annoyed look getting up off the floor. Brandon walked in rubbing his eyes, _

_"what happened?" the boy questioned as he stopped next to Gavin and Levi. Dy'meria slapped Levi on the side of his face then walked past them, _

_"let's go asshole" she announced making her way downstairs. The dark haired teen shrugged with A grin on his face. _

_"After you" he replied. All four of them made their way out of the lobby into the street. They all took deep breaths trying to detect the next threat…But they had no luck, seemed as though no one in the city had found out about their inner-selves or at least thought it was A lie like most gossip online._

_"Guess we should just leave now, I can't sense anyone with an evil aura" The others agreed before they headed north once more. To save energy they found an abandoned car and drove off. _

_"So now we're stealing cars?" Dy'meria complained. _

_"don't start, it saves us stamina if we don't fly" Levi responded. The guy looked back out the window watching as they drove past different cities. _

_The traffic began to build up once they reached Atlanta, they were stuck on A highway for five minutes when they saw A car blow up. It went flying off the highway crashing onto the street below. All four of them got out of the car, they made their way to the location where the car had blown up. There they saw A man dressed in black with A samurai sword, they had dark skin and green eyes, his hair was brushed to the right. _

_"After you" Gavin laughed looking at Levi. _

_"Sighs fine but you're taking the next enemy on" Levi vanished in A black fog…the warrior reappeared in front of the new threat. _

_"So who are you supposed to be?" he asked._

_"My name is Johnny, I purposely blew up the car to get all of your attention, I sensed your "heroic" auras and my intention is to kill you all then take your powers" Levi grinned then pointed at his foe. Leviathan was released from his body going straight for Johnny. Leviathan swung his scythe at the opponent, but as it was about to make contact, Jonny stopped it with his silver sword. Both weapons shined in the sunlight. The highway began to crack apart. The highway utterly broke in two before falling to the street with the concrete highway breaking even more when they hit the street. Levi back flipped away gaining A few feet of distance from their opponent. Before the fighter could go for another attack, an outra that looked like A demon in the shape of A ghost shot out of the road, knocking Levi off his feet. Luckily, the being managed to catch his balance at the last second and Leviathan once again went for an attack._

_Leviathan soared through the sky passing all the destroyed cars and rubble, the death-like creature went for A fast blade swing but it went straight through the foe as if it wasn't there. _

_"Damn it!" the warrior shouted as Leviathan phased back into his body. he waited for his foe's next move...Jonny grinned then vanished, just as Levi put his fists up to block what was coming next, the villain appeared right in front of him kicking him across the area into an office building. Levi started to get up but fell back on his face too tired to stand. Gavin summoned Trimo sending him towards the winning enemy. Jonny gripped his sword tightly...Just as they attempted to swing, the large knight in armor disappeared, Johnny looked around him but saw no sign of his target. Brandon and Dy'Meria were watching from the roof of A tall glass building just around the corner. _

_Trimo emerged from the shadows grabbing Jonny from behind. _

_"One of you, come help me I don't know how long I can hold him" Both of the allies descended from the building making their way over to Gavin who was struggling with his grip on Jonny. Jonny suddenly kicked his enemy in the crotch, A fierce pain surged through the warrior just before the warrior lost his hold on the villain. Gavin went flying across the city streets, smashing into cars and poles until the valiant fighter slowed down with A large oak tree stopped him._

_"T-this...isn't going well" _

_Meanwhile Brandon and Dy'Meria were throwing blows at the overwhelming foe. It seemed no matter how strong or fast they punched, it was impossible to get A head-on strike._

_"Please tell me this isn't all your offensive-selves got" Jonny mocked still deflecting blows with his immense blade. Dy'Meria had hers conjure up an energy ball. The being tossed it straight for the overpowered opponent, just before the man could doge it, Brandon's outra appeared behind him, grabbing him with it's large buff arms._

_"Damn it, why can't I break out of this outra's grip!" the foe yelled using all his strength to break free of his opponent's grasp. Jonny summoned his ghost like outra but just as the being was about to strike, Dy'Meria commanded her offensive to attack with the glowing purple ball of light. It threw the ball full force at the villain, Jonny's offense was struck causing it to hit the ground. Before it could get up, the ball had an after effect beginning to electrocute him. Finally Levi landed next to his allies with Leviathan right beside him. The fighter once again pointed at the enemy. Leviathan took off in A brush of dark smoke. While Jonny and his outra were electrocuted, Levi's offensive appeared and swung it's scythe at the open man. A clean cut went straight through his chest with A trail of blood falling from the clear wound._

_"Ack, that really did A number on my body" the villain complained before hitting the ground with A small puddle of blood._

_"Takes care of him" Levi said walking away from the corpse …_

_Chapter 5 : Party, taking A break from the hunt _

_It's been A week since the teens last battle against Jonny. They decided to take A break too relax for A while, it took some time for all of them to agree on where to go but after about three hours of debating, they chose to go to A water park, the closest one was in Kentucky. After about an hour, they arrived at the water park, Brandon and Dy'meria instantly began to play volleyball in their bathing suits which Levi just sat underneath A tree to stay cool in the shade._

_"You seem more depressed than usual" Gavin said to his hidden friend. _

_"What do you expect, I didn't want to come here, I wanted to go to an arcade not A water park" _

_Gavin nodded and replied: "true but after three hours of that nonsense, I was willing to accept anything by that point" Levi turned his head away from his ally not wanting to continue the conversation any longer. Gavin laid in A chair slowly falling asleep...After an hour of sleep, Gavin awoke to the sound of screams. The teen slowly got up trying to wake up, adjusting to the bright sunlight hitting his eyes. Finally Gavin could see A giant creature attacking the citizens of the water park. _

_"So much for relaxing" the teen commented fatigued walking towards the creature. The guy summoned his outra but the fatigue was affecting Trimo's accuracy and control. Once full aware and in control of Trimo, Gavin starred at the monster, it looked kind of like A kraken that was standing like A man who had fists as well._

_"I got this!" Brandon shouted with confidence. The dark-haired teen summoned his outra having it leap straight for the giant creature. But as his offensive-self went flying towards it, the beast knocked him back, sending the four armed outra in the opposite direction. It impacted the hotel of the water park that was A few miles away, Brandon collapsed from the fierce pain his other endured._

_"You really handled that one" Gavin commented softly. The dark-haired teen walked over to the 800 feet high monster, the kraken-like beast shot one of it's sharp and long thin tentacles, as the arm came rushing toward the boy, Trimo quickly appeared and sliced off half of the tentacle with one powerful swing of his long blazing sword. The kraken let out An unbearable roar out of rage and pain. It shot his three remaining tentacles straight for his foe, Trimo was about to take another swing when one of the tentacles wrapped around him beginning to crush him intensely. Gavin spat out blood as the force of the kraken's grip became stronger. _

_"God damn it" Levi complained snapping his fingers, Leviathan shot out of the fighter's body headed up towards the monster's face. The kraken tried to back-hand him with one of his giant hands, utterly missing them. Allowing the outra to faze inside the creature. The eyes of the massive monster turned black as the tentacles let go of Trimo, Dy'Meria's outra caught the big armored warrior before it hit the ground, she set him up against A tree but it fazed back inside Gavin's body seconds later. Brandon came back from the impact area to see the creature with it's own tentacles wrapped around itself. The controlled beast was beginning to suffocate from one of it's tentacles wrapped around it's throat. A loud crack rang out just before Leviathan departed from the body. The giant monster looked at them, but just before it could attack, the beast hit the ground causing A large hole in the park. Levi smiled as Leviathan fazed back within his body._

_"I win" the boy gloated, Gavin sighed struggling to ignore his ally. Just as they were making their way out, Brandon exclaimed multiple creatures descending on the group of heroes. All four of them summoned their other preparing for the coming obstacle. A black thin creature with tentacles on its body landed in front of them, along with A big buff demon-like outra and A skeleton-like one as well. The demon one was tall, it had horns on it's head with dark orange skin, the other looked like A skeleton dressed as A sorcerer. Both their eyes glowed orange, an evil grin on their faces. Trimo aimed his blade at them, waiting for one of the foes to unleash an attack._

_"Prepare to become trash!" the big outra yelled as it charged them head-on. Trimo gripped his sword tightly waiting for the approaching monster... It went for the closest foe: Trimo, but as the massive outra went for A fierce blow, the hero stopped the giant fist with his blazing sword. The surrounding area shook from the incredible power of the two's clash._

_"Give it up, your chances of winning is slim" the tall knight announced just before lowering it's sword then striking the relentless beast in the chest. It coughed up blood before losing it's balance falling over. _

_"One down, one to go" he cheered to himself._

_"You may've gotten lucky, but I'll be the one to finish this" The skeleton-looking one responded with A fireball forming in hand. Leviathan together with Trimo faced the tall demonic skeleton, it grinned causing the ball-like fire to swell into A gigantic ball that looked to take up the sky like A meteor. The villain vanished as the ball of fire made its way towards them, both Gavin along with Hector placed their hands up at the massive attack ordering their offensive selves to try bring the incredible sphere to A halt. The buff knight slowed it down with his big sword while Levi used A dark energy force to hold it back as well. Sadly, the ball was slowly making it's way towards the ground nearly about to impact the area._

_"Dy'meria rushed her other over to her friends where she to attempted to hold it back using her own hands. The concreate floor began to shatter into pieces each second, Gavin yards away was sweating badly, yet kept his other on the projectile, slowing it as much as possible. The two other warriors were also beginning to get taken over by the heat of the massive fire ball. Brandon was searching for the being that had ran off but could find no trace of him._

_"I-I won't let it end here, I must...push past my limits!" Gavin was using all his concentration when the outra's armor begin to crack._

_"Gavin stop, your other self can't take anymore!" Dy'Meria cried out looking in her friend's direction. Trimo shattered like glass, yet the sphere was still not coming closer, instead it was being pushed back even more. The enemy's attack was forced back into the sky like A rocket. Once it left earth's atmosphere entering space, it blew up in A violent burst of light. The others looked behind them to see A man dressed in red with glowing red eyes as well._

_"What happened?" Brandon responded as he walked over to them, Gavin's body was swarming with A red aura, he made A fist and the aura unleashed A powerful push of force almost causing the others to fall backwards. The foe reappeared clapping his bony fingers._

_"Well done, I may actually have A worthy adversary this time" He descended down standing just A few feet from them with A grin, all his teeth easily showing._

_"Who are you?" Gavin asked as his outra stood right behind him._

_The foe smiled once more and said : My name is Shinokai, I'm one of the strongest outras in the world"_

_"Another one!?" Brandon complained, _

_"oh shut up you never even fight with us" Levi yelled back. Shinokai moved fast, Gavin pretended to lose his balance, the villain missed his target. Gavin fazed the outra back inside him before kicking his opponent into A hotel window about three stories up. _

_"What's going on with Gavin?" Brandon commented noticing Trimo wasn't around, yet the teen was capable of such an attack. _

_"He's done it" Hector said in A surprised yet jealous tone, _

_"he's fully become one with his inner-self, doesn't even have to summon it anymore" The others watched with wide eyes as their friend raced up to where the foe had impacted in the hotel. As he walked into the destroyed room from the large hole in the wall, he saw no sign of Shinokai. Slowly the ascended warrior continued to search the room for the creature but there was nothing. As the dark-haired teen sat down to try focusing on the skeleton's location, he heard Brandon let out A loud scream. _

_"Damn it" the hero complained opening his eyes, soaring through the sky back to the park. There he found him once again, Brandon was grabbed by the throat, lifted off his feet. His outra came out of his body with one of his buff fist going for A powerful blow. The big dark blue fist rushed towards Shinokai's bony face but was stopped by the creature's free hand. Brandon could feel his fist getting crushed each second by his incredible strength._

_"Let 'em go, your fight is with me" Gavin demanded, his dark hair waving around from the force of his red aura. The opponent dropped the tan boy to the ground, blood dripping from the fierce damage done to his hand. The tall skeleton dressed in silver armor turned to him with A star symbol formed in his hand as if it were made out of fire. The evil creature headed for the awakened teen, reaching out to touch him just inches from his face. But just as he attempted to touch his target, Gavin's eyes suddenly lit up like orbs of blue light as the warrior instantly threw his hand forward in Shinokai's direction. He was forced back by an unimaginable amount of power, much more than what was shown earlier. The armored foe was sent staggering backwards until he was too far to see. Gavin smiled waiting for his opponent's next move. Just then A giant hand made out of flames came out of the concreate ground grabbing A hold of the fighter, the others watched as the hand went slowly back in the ground like A snake leaving only A large hole it had come out of._

_"Gavin! We have to go save him!" Brandon cried out still gripping his injured hand. Dy'Meria put her hand out blocking their path, _

_"you two stay out here, keep watch in case he plans to do something from the surface" Levi complained but both stayed where they were as the girl dove through the dark endless hole, she had her other go ahead of her, using her aura to help the girl see where she was going._

_Meanwhile... _

_After ten minutes of being pulled underground, Gavin broke the hand's grip causing it to open long enough for the teen to escape it's grasp. He landed on A rock surrounded by water. _

_"Hmm, seems like I'm in A deep cavern far below the surface. The area began to shake with stalagmites starting to fall from the ceiling, Gavin used his amazing speed to doge each one when he slammed into something. The warrior staggered back A few feet then looked up at what he had hit. A Giant demon-like creature was emerging from A crack in the ground crating A large hole._

_"What is that?" The fighter said to himself, the creature was gigantic, it had glowing red eyes with A long tongue. It looked as if it's body was made out of armor, it's right hand was just one sharp spear-like shape. There seemed to be chains around his body as well. _

_"Prepare to be eradicated" the monster announced throwing A fast punch, the hero back flipped away at the last second causing him to miss striking the cavern floor. More stalagmites fell but shattered to rubble hitting the creature's shoulder's._

_"This guy's tough, might need to hurry... just go all out against him" Dy'Meria came flying down from the hole that Gavin was dragged through by the giant hand. _

_"I'm here" she announced brushing her curled dark hair out of her light brown eyes. Together they stood before the demon whose patience was growing thin. It let out A terrible yell shaking the cavern once more._

_Meanwhile... _

_"We have to go help them" Brandon commented as the two warriors continued to just stand there. Hector turned to his partner who's hand was already nearly healed from being crushed. _

_"We can't, as much as I hate taking orders especially from them, they told us to stay put in case Shinokai comes back" Brandon was about to send his outra to back them up when A burst of flames ignited right in front of the two teens. They saw their foe..._

_"I can do this" Brandon told himself trying to get motivation. His outra fazed out of him, jumping at the enemy that had showed itself once more. The big four-armed outra tackled Shinokai but just as Brandon attempted to strangle the villain, it turned to dust escaping his grasp. _

_"Darn it!" the boy said realizing that the evil being was nowhere to be found. Suddenly Shinokai reformed back into his normal state aiming his thin skinless palm at his enemy unleashing A blast of energy and fire that gave off A magnificent ray of green and orange. _

_"My offense can stop it!" The young hero said placing both his hands out, the big four armed creature stopped it for A moment but the attack slowly commenced it's direction forward. The other was having trouble as it was forced back by the advancing blast. Levi stood next to his ally taking out Levi to finally back him up, the cloaked outra positioned his hand towards the blast, the force of his power was enough to help push the intervention back to its source. The force of the blast becoming more condensed caused the beam to erupt in an explosion of green light. Both warriors were pushed back by the force of the attack landing next to A fire hydrant. Water shot out of the side of it covering the streets with puddles of water. _

_Deep below them..._

_The two fighters were making headway with the fight against the large creature, Gavin had the evolved Trimo rush the beast with two small blades made out of red energy in each hand. The warrior managed to get A clean slice across the side of it's waist, dark purple blood ran down the side of its body, still it continued the onslaught. Dy'Meria had her other form A light purple sword in the palm of her hand. Once ready, the offensive took off full speed, an inch away from the monster's fowl face, she swung the sword as hard as she could. It's eyes widened as the heroine's mighty blade pierced the beast's lower half of it's body._

_"No, it couldn't have been that simple" Gavin commented looking at the thing's severed body, Trimo along with his user walked over to it, the two halves abruptly moved causing the adversary to dash backwards gaining distance from the occurring horror...There were now two of them! Gavin struck A nearby rock outraged by what had happened. The two brutes grinned with sharp teeth, the dark-haired hero groaned, annoyed because of the next obstacle. Both enemies lunged for him but were knocked back by A wave of red energy sending them sailing across the cavern into the wall. Seconds later the cavern commenced it's destruction as the roof over them plunged towards them like meteors. As Gavin prepared to create A shield to protect himself, Dy'Meria arose from nowhere grabbing the teen by the collar, they transported back to the surface in A flash of purple light._

_As the two made it to the surface, they saw Brandon on the bring with blood all over his face. The two of them turned to meet Shinokai's gaze, his eyes glowing with A creepy smile._

_"Welcome back" the villain responded not looking away from them. _

_"Oh wait, you both forgot about this" the foe snapped his bony fingers...moments later the two brutes that the heroes had presumed to have been killed by the destruction of the cavern, rose from the ground like zombies covered in dirt. _

_"I'm going to play my final trump card" The adversary made A few motions with his fingers...as he finished, A symbol that looked like an eye formed out of energy. It then burst into small sparkles of the purple energy, but instead of fading away, half of it went in one monster, with the other half going into the other brute. Both giant creatures opened their eyes, the purple light covering their eyes completely. _

_Both increased in size as well, they were as tall as an office building, their dark armored skin growing more buff each second, Gavin summoned his outra's sword, strengthening it with Trimo's own power. One of the monsters leapt for the hero but was sliced in the side of his waist by the immense blade. The giant brute went staggering back A few feet but quickly caught their balance landing on A car crushing it with all it's massive weight._

_Levi had Levi realize A dark purple beam that hit the giant beast in the chest, seconds later the enemy began to swell up until finally exploding in A splash of blood and gore everywhere. Shinokai sarcastically clapped his bony fingers, _

_"bravo, well done, you defeated one of my pawns, but there still remains that one" the villain pointed at the other creature who was swarming with A purple aura. It went for Brandon who was just now getting up from his wounds, Gavin emerged between Brandon and the approaching combatant. The hero nailed the demonic giant with the sword sending it backwards crashing into A building landing on the roof. Using his ability to feel out his enemy's location, the warrior shot A blast that impacted the creature's fat stomach. Again it burst in A hail of blood. The three of them began wiping the blood off their bodies until all that was left was just A few stains on their shirt and pants. One of the fighters walked over to help Brandon when A wall of fire blocked his path._

_"Shit, I defeat the demon but end up forgetting about the most important one" Gavin shielded his eyes from the fierce rays of the wall of fire. Without warning, Shinokai came out of nowhere attempting to pierce his opponent's chest with A blade the evil being made out of dark energy. Blood landed all across the street, Levi who was standing next to Dy'Meria watched as the blade made it's way through the hero's back out his stomach for all to see his dark red blood. Gavin out of nowhere began to weakly laugh, he laughed more until it was strong and loud as if the blade hadn't even affected him. _

_"W-what's going on Shinokai responded confused on why his foe wasn't crying out in torment. _

_"It'll take more than t-this to kill me" the hero weakly said as he pulled the glowing weapon out of his back with blood running from the open wounds. _

_"I shall unleash the full extent of my outra's power" Gavin spat out left over blood before aiming both hands in his foe's direction, the powerful combatant released A wave of red power that covered the area utterly destroying cars and other smaller objects around them. Shinokai was becoming destroyed from the fierce energy of Gavin's outra. The teen ceased his attack to see the enemy completely obliterated. The boy showed A slight grin but for some reason, he felt numb, then felt cold. His red aura instantly disappeared as the weakened hero hit the ground losing consciousness... _

_The user awoke in what seemed like A dark endless void. _

_"where am I, what is this place?" He began walking through the darkness until something appeared out in the distance, it was Trimo his own outra. As the warrior reached out for the being, Trimo back-handed him away, causing the poor teen to stagger backwards then lay on his back._

_"Y-you may be my inner-self...but I can fight back" Gavin managed to get back on his feet ready to attack his new foe. As Gavin lifted his hand to conjure up A sword, nothing happened...every ability the teen tried didn't work, Trimo moved abruptly to his target before clutching the boy's neck with one hand._

_"You're so ignorant, I'm your outra, how can you use my power if we're not connected anymore" Trimo proceeded to joke his user without hesitation...Back in town his friends could see the dark-haired teen getting his neck crushed by an unknown source._

_"Do something!" Dy'Meria responded beginning to freak out A little._

_"Ugh fine step aside" Levi said placing his hand in the center of the unconscious ally. Leviathan entered the brain causing Levi to freeze in place, concentrating all his mental strength into his other so it was at full strength for what was coming...The outra found itself in the dark void as well. Moments later the cloaked being found Gavin, blood ran down his throat as he was close to death. The other took off for the target, it appeared behind Trimo stabbing the rebellious being in the back. Trimo could feel himself becoming weaker._

_"What's happening!?" the outra bellowed in A deep voice. After A few seconds Leviathan ripped the scythe from his combatant's back, causing them to hit the ground of the darkness drained of it's power. As the outra turned into A ray of blue energy, it fazed back into it's user's body. Out of nowhere the dark void began to shake as it were falling apart. A massive demon-like creature ripped it's way through A part of the dark wall entering the world._

_"What the hell is that" Leviathan commented aiming his sharp weapon in the direction of the approaching beast. It grinned standing over them as if they were just ants._

_"I am the creature you defeated that Shinokai summoned deep underground"_

_"This is impossible, the creature can't be inside my head!" Gavin yelled wondering how it not only survived but was capable of entering someone's mind trapping them inside. Gavin and Leviathan rushed the brute attacking it with their powerful attacks. Sadly even when the two injured the creature, it healed in seconds. Gavin was caught off guard getting punched straight on in the face, the warrior went staggering back but caught his balance as his feet touched the floor then using his hand to slow his sliding down. The monster went for another attack aimed at the cloaked outra, only to be unexpectedly stopped when the powerful offensive being swung his scythe at an incredible speed. The demon's left hand was sliced clean off, it hit the floor with blood running out of the opened side. But the hand grew back in no time at all._

_"Of course" the warrior complained, _

_"seems I'll need to completely destroy this bitch until not even his blood remains" Gavin along with Leviathan released A combined assault on the pest, Trimo scorched the brute with flames as his ally created A giant sphere of dark power, it glistened with A purple aura as it was launched forward, The demon put both his hands out to stop the blimp of energy._

_"I won't allow this ball to end my fate, I shall proceed to take my vengeances against you!" But the beast knew that his stamina would soon fail him, it had to think of something before the ball overwhelmed him. Just then Trimo emerged from the darkness behind him, his white hair flowing from the wind of his immense, speed with A smirk under his glowing red eyes. The inner-being grew A sharp blade-like claw on his index finger before slashing it across the thing's back. _

_"N-nooo!" it yelled as it was taken by the powerful ball of darkness. Leviathan made A condensing motion with both his hands quickly as if clapping them together. The massive ball was shrunk down to the size of A softball. The being began to bounce it like A basketball, A creepy grin could be seen from his hidden face._

_"Now to wake you up" the warrior threw the ball up into the air, causing it to explode, A strong shockwave shook the area with light nearly blinding them. Thus the force of both the shaking along with the light caused Gavin at long last to gain consciousness. Levi stood up walking over to A corner and sat down to rest for A moment..._

_CHAPTER 6 : Marica Mashida _

_The four of them laid in the grass by the car they were using since flying seemed like A waste of energy in case another threat showed it's face. They soon got bored. They battled one another in order to improve their outra's capabilities First was Gavin vs. Dy'Meria, hers ascended up then shot A barrage of energy attacks. The teen grinned as the beams of purple light came raining down on the user. Gavin pulled out an energy sword taking of towards his opponent, each time the warrior was faced with A projectile, Gavin would deflect it easily with one hit of the glistening sword. As the user made his way past the incoming threats Gavin ultimately reached her, rapidly striking her in the stomach. She coughed from the immense level of strength of her combatant._

_"Ack!" She cried out in pain, Dy'Meria drifted to the streets wiping the small drop of blood on her bottom lip. _

_"One try" She had her other put both hands out in front of her, parallel to one another, the girl commenced concentrating all her power into A ball of power. Her foe clapped sarcastically waiting for the attack to be released._

_"Come on Meria, I don't have all day" The girl hurled both hands in the direction of the guy unleashing the small but powerful ball of light. Gavin stood patiently, waiting for it to get closer. Once the projectile was only A few feet from his position, the warrior covered his left hand in A blaze of red light._

_"What is that guy doing?" Brandon commented. Levi watched focusing on the guy's piercing red hand. The user struck the ball with their shielded hand, sending it back towards his adversary. With their right hand, Gavin aimed it at Dy'Meria, she suddenly couldn't move, it was if every inch of her body was frozen in ice!_

_"Damn, he must've paralyzed me before I could notice" Her eyes widened as the sphere impacted her chest head on, resulting in A large dome of light from the eruption. The others watched as her body flew up into the air before falling back down, Gavin used Trimo to soar over then catch the injured girl before she hit the ground._

_"Well the outcome of this fight is clear, who will be the next to fight my evolved self?" The user announced as Trimo set Dy'Meria up against A tree in the shade to let her rest. Levi stood up as Leviathan emerged from his body, without saying anything the teen shot his other straight for his foe. Gavin made A scythe out of life force, it shined bright from it's amazing power. Leviathan pulled his weapon out causing them to clash with tremendous force, the grassy surface formed A large crack that was twenty feet long. The two continued their onslaught, trading massive blows, each one shaking or destroying the environment._

_Brandon stepped back making sure not to get caught in the erupting battle that was getting more violent each minute. _

_"This battle is much more serious then the first one the boy said not keeping his eyes off the two. At that moment A red light came falling from the sky, both opponents evaded the light causing it to land in A ditch on the other side of the road by the park they were at. Gavin flew over to the item to see A girl all hurt and burned. He lifted her out of the ditch, looking at her face. The dark-haired teen couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, her dark brown hair with red highlights at the ends, her soft skin brushing against the young adult's hand._

_"I'm going to take her somewhere safe, the two of you stay here and guard Dy'Meria while I'm gone, I suspect A new enemy will come looking for this girl" _

_"Why not take Marcia as well then?" Levi questioned. Oshima looked at him quite annoyed. _

_"Because if she comes to we'll need her to help fight as well" Before Levi could say more, Oshima flew into the sky like A flash of light. The hero was flying the blue sky holding the dark blonde haired girl, she didn't stir even with the fierce wind hitting her from Gavin's vast speed._

_"This should work" The guy said as the valiant hero descended down by A hotel, Oshima landed on an empty balcony, setting her in A chair. Gavin placed his hand upon her cheek, she felt as cool as ice but could also feel A pulse so knew she was just unconscious at the moment. _

_"Maybe I can pull her out off the coma-like state by giving her some of the energy of my outra" Placing his hand upon her shoulder, the guy proceeded to transfer some of his inner-power into the girl's body…Moments later she opened her eyes, before her savor could say anything, her inner-self went on the offensive, it was A tall armored fighter with red light shining from the spaces in it's clothes. Oshima created A red barrier between him and the new threat. The force of her outra punch was so great, that it sent the man staggering across the city impacting A graveyard. The barrier shattered like red glass as the poor ally laid up against A large grave stone with blood already running from the side of his face._

_"Darn it, I give her some power but she treats me as an enemy" The guy took the large engraved stone, then threw it as hard as his other possibly could. The stone went spiraling towards Marica's outra, sadly the offensive being shattered the stone just by back handing it._

_"Puriara has no weakness!" she shouted from the distance. Puriara gets in A fighting stance then points it's sword up at Gavin making A red and black lightning beam. The beam goes racing for Gavin making A big light flash. The valiant fighter dogged each incoming attack as if it were child's play. _

_"This can't be all you got, you were able to stagger me just moments ago…I'm sure you're much more powerful then this" _

_"Ok, I'll show you my full power" Puriara along with Marcia stood side by side focusing all their power together, Shooting the biggest beam they ever shot before. Both their swords together forming A multi-colored light. A wave of light goes through the sky like A lightning bolt brawling towards Gavin hitting him straight on. Blood dripped from the wounded warrior's mouth. Oshima fell from his high altitude until smashing into an old phone booth. _

_"Well that hurt" the man commented before rising from the destroyed booth. The user raised his head to see puriara headed in his direction with it's fist covered in red flames. Trimo emerged from his user's body, the outra raised his arm blocking the intense blow. The remains of the destroyed booth were blown away by the two-fighter's incredible strength._

_"How long must I endure this battle" Oshima complained. Marica appeared across the street from the tired target, Gavin saw the women's outra floating just A few feet above him in between the two. It's eyes were gleaming bright red as if to attack at ay moment. _

_In his head he thought: "I don't know how to stop her, she seems capable of stopping anything I throw at her"_

_"Are we done here, villain?" Marica crossed her arms waiting for A response...her foe vanished then reappeared high in the air, _

_"I'm no A villain, but I'm also not done testing your other's capabilities against mine even if I'm in A weakened state at the moment" Trimo became visible, abruptly turning into six, each A different version of the other._

_"N-no way!" The girl responded seeing the group of outras._

_"I can do this, he's just A novice user" Marica sent her other in the direction of the team of outras, two of the six battled Puriara while to others guarded their user, leaving two left to target Marica. The girl was becoming overwhelmed by the two opponents while her offensive self was also busy to protect her._

_"Do you finally give up?" the confident user taunted with his arms crossed. The girl was unable to fight back, before she could think of A way out of it, the original outra flew across the street in the direction of his delusional ally. Oshima had his other strike her in the back, sending her impacting into the hotel he revived her at. Oshima made all the duplicates vanish as he sat down in A nearby bench that hadn't been destroyed. The technique abruptly drained hi for some reason Gavin soon became out of breath with sweat running down his face, _

_"how can one technique drain me so badly" Soon after A few minutes he seemed to be back to normal. She lifted her head all scratched up._

_"Don't have much left in me, might have to accept his friendship at this point" She got to her feet with her hand covering her opposite shoulder. The dark-haired fighter got back to his feet continuing to watch her. _

_"Fine I give up, I'm getting nowhere in this battle" Her opponent sighed in relief, "good I was getting tired of this fight" Marcia sat down near Gavin to rest. Gavin was about to say something when the others came soaring across the clouds over to them, Gavin looked up to see Levi trading blows with an assassin that looked as if it were made out of black energy. The warrior ascended into the sky to fight alongside his ally, but before the dark-haired teen could attack, the enemy used it's aura as A whip to knock Oshima away. The poor teen went descending from the sky creating A large trail of decimated concrete. _

_"Damn it...how could one hit do some much damage" the injured warrior thought barley able to move. Meanwhile Leviathan punched him in the face, it's eyes glaring at them with Piercing red eyes, it punched the teens other with great force, Levi fell to one knee from the pain while his outra smashed into A van on A curve. _

_"I've come for Mashida...I won't hesitate to kill any of you" Brandon and Dy'Meria charged the shadow-looking foe, Brandon's big four armed outra threw A barrage of powerful blows but seemed ineffective against the new villain. The being threw A single punch in the buff creature's stomach, the user coughed as his eyes widened from the force of the attack. The fighter collapsed on the road losing consciousness._

_"Brandon!" Gavin managed to pick himself up heading for the passed out ally. The dark adversary split into shards of black diamond-like pieces and soared across the air where he then put himself back together standing between Oshima and Brandon. _

_"You really think you can save him?" the evil being taunted with it's arms crossed._

_"I don't know who you are but I'm confident that I can beat you" The user ascended using the strength of his outra's jump, Gavin was near eighty feet when the opponent once again shattered to pieces before blocking Gavin's path once more, the hero was kicked in the rips getting hit back to the street smashing into A gas station, one of the dispensers was damaged, causing gas to spray out. _

_"Great" Oshima thought as gas nearly reached him. _

_"Wait maybe I can use this to my advantage, just have to wait for the bastard to get closer"_

_"Enough of this!" it yelled headed for the hero for A final attack, the teen conjured A fireball in one hand then kept ii behind his back waiting. Trimo's user threw the flaming sphere at the gas dispenser causing it to fill the street in A blaze of flames, the other tanks blew up right after feeding the immense fire. The combatant was singed from the flames but was able to evade further harm. He stood A few feet from the field of destruction, staring at the blinding flames. Just as the guy thought it was over, A blade made out of darkness pierced his chest._

_"Gavin!" the others shouted as their valiant friend hit the ground. _

_"You bastard!" Marcia cried sending puriara to avenge her fallen ally. The strong outra was flying at her target at incredible speed, the two beings clashed with their fists impacting each other. The force of their attacks caused all the flames to instantly go out. Oshima tried to breathe but his injury was to severe. The wounded teen began to lose consciousness...Meanwhile Puriara was clashing with her great sword, the two of them didn't stop, instead becoming more serious with their attacks. Dy'Meria had her outra try to heal the guy's injuries, the bloody wound began to slowly close as it healed. _

_"It's over!" the being swung it's blade full force when Brandon's outra pushed her out of the way getting sliced in half. Levi and the others started in shock as the outra's torso was split from the rest of it's body. Brandon who was barely standing across from the others also split in two in A puddle of blood in gore._

_"Raagh!" all of the remaining heroes ganged up on the murderer attacking him with all they had. The invincible creature abruptly shot out four sharp tentacles from it's body and they all ripped through the other's bodies._

_"It's done" the evil creature responded pulling all the tentacles back into it's body letting them all hit the ground in A pool of blood. The villain left in A flash of dark red light…_

_CHAPTER 7 : Injured, but not dead _

_After awhile Gavin along with Marcia and Levi got to their feet, their wounds slowly healing. Oshima abruptly had the strength to walk normally while the other too still limped from their injuries. _

_"I will find you bastard, and crush you to avenge our fallen allies…_

_(To be continued in collection 2)_


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr"emInner Self 2 /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emCHAPTER 1: The struggle continues, where's the villain? /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emGavin found an old parking lot to lay in while the others sat on a street corner. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"My body is killing me" Oshima commented not moving from his position, "I can't-even make Trimo manifest" Marcia eventually stood up and walked over to the collapsed warrior, /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"why did you help me? I could've been a lunatic or a heartless Outra user" The dark-haired teen looked up at her with his light hazel eyes and smiled. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I didn't sense any dark emotions, so I was confident that bringing you back to a conscious state would be beneficial to both my team and obviously you" As the three of them walked through the destroyed city, unable to fly, they used the remaining strength they had to sense for any evil outrage that may emerge and attack them. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"We must find a motel or trailer to sleep in for the time being" Marcia commented, beginning to walk slower, losing her balance. She fell forward but was caught by Oshima. She looked up at him with her head against his chest and blushed. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"T-thank you she quietly said walking once more. It was around an hour before they saw a house that looked in well enough condition to sleep in for at least one night. There was only a small couch along with worn-out bed, Levi took the couch immediately passing out while Gavin and Marcia laid on opposite sides of the bed. But during the night Gavin Oshima wrapped his arms around her, a pink aura glistened around them with pink particles floating around the room like small fire flies. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"What's going on?" Levi groaned lifting his head up looking at the two, he could see their outras standing in a corner with Maria's helmet off reveling a beautiful women's face. The two outras kissed filling the entire block with the pink light. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"What's happening!? I've never seen outras act like this, especially when it's user is asleep" The outras faded after the kiss. Levi could see their eyes glowing pink before going out, leaving them in the dark again. Minutes later Leviathan went back to sleep..time to move out" Gavin said as he splashed some water on his face from the old damaged sink outrage tiny bathroom of the house. As the three of them made outrage outside, Gavin could feel something out in the distance...In an instant the warrior was hit with a beam through his chest. Oshima bit the dust in that one hit. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Shit, h, he's down in only one blow?" Levi summoned his other waiting for the opponent's next strike. As the prepared warrior slowly shifted his stance, he heard a beam shoot out from the top of a nearby building. Levi closed his eyes before dodging the attack at the last second. The beam flew past his torso impacting the area behind them. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Found you" the dark-haired user whispered, thee guy vanished in a cloud of black smoke leaving Marcia alone in the burning lot. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emMeanwhile Levi had spotted the outra who had fired the strikes of energy, the creature was the size of a normal man but was dressed in armor, but it's head was a skull with flames around it. The warrior pointed at the enemy signaling for its outra to attack, Leviathan gripped it's scythe, flying straight for the opposing threat. A blade appeared in the foe's hand just before Leviathan went for the attack. The armored creature stopped the scythe and grinned at the cloaked fighter. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Enough of this, Leviathan...use the hologara!" Marcia looked up at them, "the...hologara?" Levi's other begun twirling the scythe up towards the sky causing the clouds to spiral all around the city. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"What is this-what are you doing!?" The creature shouted. Levi smiled. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Hologara!" He yelled as his outra aimed his weapon right at the villain. A bolt of red lightning shot out from the ragging clouds, the creature dogged it but the attack followed it where ever they went. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I can evade this!" It said still soaring through the sky not stopping but each moment the red bolt came closer. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"One chance" it said. The armored outra maneuvered for Leviathan flying as fast as it could. The foe went for an attack but went straight through him as if he wasn't even there. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"What!?" The outra stopped in surprise before the attack finally hit them in the back. Marcia and Levi watched as the creature hit the ground with electricity surging around him. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I'm-not through yet" the being went for another strike before Levi's other killed them with a swing of his blade. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"That takes care of that weakling" Leviathan fazed into his user as Levi walked over to Marcia who was trying to wake Gavin up. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Move" he said laying the warrior on his back, his outra came out once more and placed the tip of his scythe on the hero's chest. A surge of electricity hit the guy's heart causing him to snap open his eyes breathing hard. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"W-what happened while I was out cold?" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Nothing, just a nobody" Marcia helped him to his feet while hugging her friend tightly. Days later Marcia began to get sick, she vomited in a trashcan but it was purple for some reason, finally after a month her body was engulfed in a glistening purple light until a ball separated from her body, a baby's cry could be heard as the purple ball began to form into a baby. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"It's-a baby!" She exclaimed picking it up. The baby looked into her eyes with a giggle. Her eyes were purple and shined like a marble. "She's beautiful" the mother cheered playing with her new uniquely born child. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Interesting seems she's more outra then she is human" the father commented examining the baby. Weeks later the three of them were in New York enjoying the view from a tall hotel when the baby started crying for no reason, the mother looked at her daughter as she continued to let out loud crying whales. Just then the hotel shook violently. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Hurry and get her out of here...I think I know why she's crying" Oshima's outra formed at his side just as the warrior leapt from 30 stories up, he descended down picking up speed each second. The hero stopped himself in midair just before impact, levitating a few feet of the ground. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Where are you..." Gavin whispered to himself. Suddenly a beam went past him nearly going through his neck. It hit a gas station causing an explosion with gasoline going all over the street. The man could feel a faint aura near him, Gavin focused on the source feeling it move at high speeds until it vanished all of a sudden. As he was about to go search without the aura, it reappeared right next to him. Trimo stood between his user and the unknown adversary throwing a powerful punch. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Well...seems I might have some good competition" the outra commented before drifting back a few feet. The foe had shiny blood-red skin with yellow eyes in light silver armor. "I may look weak, but looks can be deceiving" he smirked walking towards the hero with one hand on his side with the other swinging freely. Trimo threw his large sword straight for his target's face when instantly, they caught it with two hands. The sword's tip was just inches from its impact point. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Surely someone of your stats can do better than that" Oshima sighed before taking in a big breath of air. He glared at the villain with a serious look in his eyes. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Very well, if you want me to try my hardest then ready yourself for a technique that took me time to perfect" Trimo made two duplications of himself and they both went for an attack on their target, swinging their blades at him repeatedly. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Come now this is low level strategy" the unknown outra taunted blocking every attack with his armored gloves. Moments later Levi and Marcia showed up but Gavin had escaped. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Ah, so you two will be my new opponents? Seems that fool wasn't as strong as I thought" His two Trimos tried to attack him together yet again but were punched straight through the ribs. Gavin's copies vanished from the devastating blows to both of their chests. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe two heroes stood side by side starring down the powerful enemy. "By the way, you still haven't told us your name" Levi responded to the silence. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Very well, my name is Harkaic and you both won't live to tell others about my incredible might" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emMarcia whispered to Levi: I've been practicing my most powerful ability, I need you to fight him alone until I'm ready to use it" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"No issue there, just don't take too long" Levi walked closer to the outra who was still high up in the air waiting for their next move. Levi summoned his other commanding it to go on the offensive. Leviathan held its scythe for a moment then threw it straight for Harkaic. His sharp weapon spiraled faster and faster like a cyclone as it went past its target missing by an inch. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Please tell me you meant to miss" the being responded trying not to laugh at the embarrassing mistake. Leviathan snapped their fingers, causing the scythe to duplicate into six spinning blades. Harkaic's eyes widened as the group of blades came flying right back at him. The being was forced to doge each one that was almost impossible from the speed and force of the scythes. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I'm ready!" Marcia called out to her ally. She along with her outra put their hand up with the palm aimed at the dogging villain. "stop!" She yelled, suddenly a wave of pink light went in every direction like an EMP. When she looked around, both Levi and Harkaic were frozen in time. The heroine waved her hand in front of her ally but it had no effect. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Darn it, I didn't mean to freeze you too" once she put her hand on levi's shoulder he snapped out of it and his scythes moved as well since they were being controlled by his outra. Each of the six blades pierced Harkaic's body multiple times then vanished with Leviathan's original scythe flying back to him. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Release time" Marcia announced with her hand aimed back at their enemy. Moments after her technique faded, blood spewed out of multiple areas of the red villain's body. He hit the road laying in a pool of his own blood. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"H-how is it possible...weaklings like you capable of taking down someone like me without much trouble. I remember evading the weapons when you said...that's it, you're capable of stopping time. I wish I could've figured it out sooner" Without another word, Harkaic died laying in his puddle of body fluids. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emYears later... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emOshima sat on the roof of an old gas station staring out in the distance of the nearly abandoned city, "so quiet..." Just then the warrior's daughter Kasada emerged from a sphere of light. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Dad I want to battle you and mom at the same time" Gavin stood up, looking his child in the face with a serious expression before laughing. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I don't know if you're ready to take us on at the same time" Kasada took off full speed headed straight for her father. She blinked before throwing her strongest punch, her eyes widened noticing Oshima wasn't there anymore. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"But...how did dad move that fast without me realizing his movements!?" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Over here!" a voice called out, the girl turned to see her mother standing next to her dad on a building about 20 feet away. "You aren't ready to fight us, you just tried and failed" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Alright...if you're that confident then use your strongest attack on us" her father commented with a smirk on his face as he crossed his arms. Their daughter frowned before putting her palm in their direction, Gavin didn't move from his position and nodded to Marcia signaling her to do it once more... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emKasada released a pink energy sphere the size of a hot air balloon in their direction, it proceeded slowly up until the girl made a fist, the massive ball burst into hundreds of smaller spheres that moved much faster towards its target. Marcia's outra came forth and stopped time seconds before any of the projectiles made contact with either parent. /embr /em /embr /em"I've been practicing with this ability for almost 16 years, to the point where I can do it easily then keep time stopped for about 10 minutes at the most" Mashida made her way past each ball pushing it aside until she was just a few feet away from her child. "Hmm, how can I disarm her attack while not hurting her too badly..." She pushed the girl backwards sending her a few feet before she froze in her staggering position since time was still at a standstill. "Now for those projectiles..." Mashida used her outra too seal all of the spheres in a cube shaped barrier of energy to keep them from doing any damage to anything. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emTime began to move slowly then it's normal rate, Kasada went sailing across the city into an old school's football field. Meanwhile her parents watched all of the girl's projectiles bounce around in the barrier until they all blew up in a flash of pink light. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Nice work" Oshima responded. Marcia was a little dizzy but managed to keep her balance. "Are you ok?" the warrior asked. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I'm fine, just takes a lot of energy to use attacks while freezing time at the same time" At that moment, Kasada landed in front of them. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I think I've realized how you've been doing all this!...one of you is capable of time manipulation!" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Well time freeze, but not able to reverse or go forward in time, just stop for certain periods of time" Their daughter clinched her fists in anger, looking at the ground. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"That's not fair!" she fired a laser aimed at them but again they moved just before contact. Her mother grabbed her hand from behind keeping her from shooting any more projectiles. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"That's not very nice, you should never attack your parents unless it's part of a training session" Suddenly a man in silver armor descended down a few feet away, he had dark red hair, white eyes and gray skin. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"How touching, glad to see a family of outra users" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"What do you want Gavin demanded as his outra's red energy began glowing around his body. His wife had him sit over on a curb so she could handle the situation. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I've come to ask you three to hand over your outras please" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Is this a joke?" Marcia replied holding her daughter close to her. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I assure you this is no joke, I collect outras around the universe to add them in my collection of outras...so I suggest you relinquish your outras, or they're be consequences" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emMarcia stopped time and struck the man in the ribs with incredible force before letting time continue. Kasada watched as the man was sent flying backwards before hitting a truck half a mile away. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"V-very well, you've made your choice" He got up and stole their daughter before Marcia could stop time. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Damn, looks like we'll have to go hunt him down" The man sent his other up into the sky in an attempt to sense their daughter's power... "Got it!" Gavin sored through the skies with Marcia following by his side. The feel of their daughter's power grew as they came within range of her location. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emMeanwhile... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emKasada's kidnapper hooked the young girl up to a machine that kept her against the wall using large chains. "Now to draw out your hidden power that I know you're keeping locked deep within you" He turned a dial from zero to five and the machine began draining her of power. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Noooo!" she yelled trying to resist the machine's influence. Just then the roof was destroyed as her parents landed in the room. "Mom, d-dad!" Gavin released a fireball that blew up the top of the machine his daughter was chained to. She fell to her knees free from its draining power. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em "Now Marcia!" Gavin shouted to his wife. The women's eyes turned a pale blue as she unleashed her time manipulation ability. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Very cleaver" a voice responded in the opposite side of the room. Mashida spun around to see the man that had taken her daughter. "Seems you're getting better at your time freeze...however, it won't work on me anymore" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"W-what...are you!?" Marcia replied in fear. Her foe grinned slowly walking past Kasada who was frozen in time, he put his hand on Gavin's shoulder. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"They call me Carsin, the sage of power, now that I've drained your daughter of most of her incredible power, I'm immune to your time stop and have multiplied in power" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Enough of this!" Mashida fired an energy blast from her outra as fast as she could but was easily deflected by Carsin's index finger. "Impossible, how much stronger has this asshole become!?" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Well, well...seems your time freeze is about to run out. When it does, you're dead" Marcia knew once the time stop wore off she'd be weakened from her technique. It finally ended, letting time flow normally. Carsin moved at new levels of speed, Kasada's aura gleaming around his body. Gavin grabbed his daughter about to escape when Oshima looked to see Marcia getting struck through the chest by the over-powered enemy. A tear ran down his cheek. Marcia released her outra from her body, sending it into their daughter. Oshima kissed the weakened girl's forehead before infusing her with his outra as well and sending her through a portal to the other side of the planet. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I will keep you from my daughter even if I no longer have my outra, I learned how to use some of its abilities without Trimo" Gavin concentrated all of his energy into a blade of red burning Ki. With all his strength, the man dashed forward swinging the sword. It shattered into hundreds of red glass-like pieces. His eyes widened just before the villain backhanded him across the room through the steel wall out into the street. Oshima was bleeding horribly and without his outra, he was unable to heal as fast as he used too. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Must you prolong this useless struggle? Without your full power, you're basically a punching bag" The warrior lunged towards his foe, kicking the side of his face with all his strength. "Heh, was that really your full power?" Gavin was kicked in the stomach, sending him across the city into an old business building. The large tower fell burying him in a pile of glass and metal. "Now to find that brat!" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emCHAPTER 2 : Alone Confused /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emKasada awoke on a beach that was just outside a small city, she got to her feet before walking towards the city. "W-where are you mother...father? All I can remember is getting hooked up to a machine that drained my energy, the rest is a blur. Probably since I didn't have enough power to concentrate" She made her way through the streets, watching cars go by like shooting stars of red light. After an hour of roaming the city randomly she knocked on a door with the house lights still on. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emA woman looking to be in her late 20's answered the door, "Is there something I can help you with?" Kasada asked if she could use their guest room to rest for the night. The house owner thought a moment before her husband came to the door. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Who's she?" her husband asked rubbing his eyes since he had just gotten out of bed. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"This is...actually she hasn't told me her name yet, she just wants a place to sleep for the night" he sighed in annoyance before allowing Kasada in. "Guest room is upstairs on the left, it should already have a made bed" She thanked them before going up the stairs and falling asleep almost immediately. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"You sure it's a good idea to let a stranger sleep here, especially since she showed up at 1 A.M?" The girl ignored her husband walking past him then went upstairs to shut the guest room door before going to sleep herself...Kasada could hear her parent's voices whispering to her, she found herself in a dream where she stood in an endless void of nothing. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"We're happy you escaped" a voice said in the distance, that's when Kasada saw her mother and father descending down in front of her. They were both pale also transparent like ghosts. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"M-mom, d-dad?" their daughter tried to hug them but she went right through them like fog. "What's going on?" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I'm sorry Kasada, but we're only within your outras now, we may be dead but we can visit you in your dreams" her mother replied putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder even though it went straight through and Kasada wasn't able to feel it. Her father smiled standing next to Marcia when they suddenly began to fade away. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"No, don't go please!" She sat up in bed with a tear running down her cheek. Sunlight filled her room as she fixed her bed head then made her way downstairs. "Thanks for letting me use your guestroom" Kasada relaxed her mind making her way outside, her purple aura appeared just before the young teen ascended into the sky. The heroine soared across the sky admiring the beautiful view when all of a sudden, she felt a dark energy not far from her. The warrior looked behind her to spot a figure not far behind. Kasada flew as fast as she could but still her chaser followed. She landed on a tall building before her foe did as well. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Look who I found flying through the skies so casually...I'm sure you're wondering who I am or why out of all people I targeted you" he pulled a small knife from his side pocket with a smirk on his face, "I am known as the Life siphoner, but call me Mitch if it makes it easier for you to remember" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Stay back, I have no interest in killing a random person without a good reason" Mitch laughed as he played with the knife in his hand, tossing it up and down catching it by the tip. The assailant tossed the knife straight for the girl's torso but was caught at the last minute. She threw it back as hard as she could, the knife spiraled out of control but Mitch caught it as if it were just a normal ball. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"How sad it is for you to think such an action could work on me, I didn't even throw my blade with much force" He threw it with much more effort to the point where Kasada couldn't keep track of it. The fierce moving blade made contact with her shoulder easily causing a large amount of blood to spew out. "Our we done playing games little girl?" Suddenly, she smiled even with blood dripping from her lips. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"A-actually...I have one last thing to show you, something my mother never fully master but could use it efficiently" She looked him in the eye before saying: "Stop" At that moment, Mike froze in time unaware of what was going on around him. Kasada was too weak to go for a surprise attack so instead went over into a window and laid in the hallway. She was too weak to keep her mother's technique going so she took a deep breath just as time continued. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Is that-" Mitch stopped as he looked around to see no sign of his target. "Where'd she go? Was it teleportation? no she said "stop" which means she was able to stop time!" The man went up into the air and pulled out four knifes, suddenly he duplicated his knifes to the point there were a thousand of them. "If she's still in the city, at least one of these knifes is bound to pierce her wounded body to the point of death" Mitch clapped his hands together, sending all the knifes to fly off in every direction at incredible speed. The entire city was destroyed by his knifes as if they were falling meteors. Hundreds of innocent people were caught in the crossfire with multiple projectiles piercing through their fragile bodies... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em 2 HOURS LATER... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emKasada Oshima Mashida opened her eyes to find herself in a destroyed city, her wounds seemed to have been completely healed as if nothing had happened but she was horrified at the sight of the city. She walked through the streets filled with corpses and parts from buildings. The sight sickened her, she began to fill with rage for the man who had caused so many innocent deaths. Mashida took off searching for the monster. As she was entering the next city she could faintly feel Mitch's aura. "You're through harming innocent people!" the heroine said to herself. She landed a few feet away and stopped time just as her foe threw a knife straight for her. She approached him walking past the projectile that was frozen in midair. "You're finished!" the girl announced as she punched through her enemy's stomach. Mashida gripped the knife before letting time move once more. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Ack! This pain is unbearable!" he fell to his knees with blood dripping from his mouth. Kasada threw the projectile straight for Mitch's head killing him instantly. She closed her eyes in respect for his death before leaving. "Marcia Mashida and Gavin Oshida live on through me, I will not let their deaths be in vain, for I shall continue on as Kasada Oshida Mashida!" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emCHAPTER 3 : Ending a Nightmare /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emIt was a month before she finally found him, she had trained for this day, to finally rid the world of them man who killed her parents. Carsin was sitting in an old library studying ancient history when the heroine burst through the door. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Ah welcome, seems tracking me down was an easy task for you, but you have no chance of beating me" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"If you're that sure of that then you can make the first move" Carsin grinned before snapping his fingers, a wave of dark purple energy appeared before Levi emerged with his body in a zombie-like state. "What are you doing!?" Kasada responded shocked by what she was seeing. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I have reanimated Levi from his grave, not only is he under my control, but still has his outra Leviathan. I now control both his and their outra's every action!" Levi pointed towards their opponent as his other appeared beside him, the outra dressed in a dark cloak with a scythe looking like death himself flew straight for the girl. She tried to stop time but was ineffective on both Levi and Carsin. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Shit!" Kasada back flipped away just barley evading the blade's contact. She summoned Trimo by her side, it clapped it's hands together sending a wall of flames in Leviathan's direction but the outra spun it's scythe spreading the flames apart just enough to go past him with no contact. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Time to show you real power" Leviathan released an attack that shot electricity from the sky aimed towards the girl. Kasada managed to evade it at the last second, along with sending her father's outra on the offensive. Trimo clashed blades with Leviathan, their power causing all around them to shake and crumble. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Hmph, seems Trimo is nearly on par with Levi's other…very well, I'll have to kick it up a bit, Leviathan, reveal your true self!" Suddenly his outra removed it's cloak to reveal a dark red skeleton with dark purple eyes. Mashida was confused on what removing a cloak would do, she had Trimo along with Puriara standing on both sides of her. It was taking a lot of concentration to keep both others out simultaneously. Leviathan went for a rush attack, throwing immensely fast blows with it's bony fists. It took the combined efforts of both Outras to deflect the onslaught. She made some distance between her and the over powered being. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I need to hurry and end this fight" Trimo continued to deflect each of the being's attacks when Puriara shot a beam out of it's eye headed straight for the reanimated user. Levi was hit straight through the head causing him to collapse. Their outra vanished instantly. "There, he's finally defeated" she turned her attention to Carsin who began to laugh behind his hand. /embr /em"You must be unfamiliar with the power of reanimation" Cars in pointed behind her, Kasada looked to see Levi get up, his wound closed in seconds. "As you can see, someone who has been reanimated can keep fighting from nearly any injury" Mashida thought for a moment… suddenly her eyes twitched and Levi was put in a wrist lock as both Outras took one hand and put it behind the opponent's back. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"let go!" Levi yelled trying to break free. Kasada went over…right as Leviathan was emerging, the girl placed her palm on her foe's forehead. The outra began to withdraw back inside it's user when suddenly an aura that resembled blue flames outlined Levi's body until a ray of blue light shot into the air before fading. Carsin watched as the reanimated warrior hit the ground. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"What did you do?" he demanded looking straight into his enemy's eyes. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I took away his Outra" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Y-you're lying, Outras are apart of you, can't just take them away!" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Actually you can, Outra's are a manifestation of one's personality but also mental energy, one only needs to search the user's mind then extract that energy. Just like my mother and father gave me their Outras before their deaths" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"You little brat, now Levi is useless without his Outra" Carsin aimed his hand towards Levi causing a flow of violet light to leave the fighter's body. "Seems I'll have to put in more effort in this battle than I originally hoped for" The heroine focused the abilities of both outras, multiplying her capabilities. Carsin was preparing to reverse his enemy's attack when Kasada suddenly sent a massive blow to his back, he fell to his knees for a moment before rising back up. He could see that Mashida had made a duplicate of herself to distract him. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Very clever, you were able to attack me from behind with a surprise attack...however, it won't happen again" She smiled before two copies of herself went on the offensive, attacking their foe head on with quick melee attacks. Meanwhile Kasada concentrated on her outras...suddenly a pink aura circled around her when a burst of light shot out in every direction like an EMP wave. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe clones vanished as a grin appeared over her face. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I'm curious to know why you're so happy all of a sudden, what do you have to be happy about? Both your parents are dead and you have no friends to support you, maybe you've gone insane from the stress" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Heh, if you think that's the case...then come and end my life as if it were no trouble" Carsin smirked before dashing forward in her direction. As he went for a devastating strike to finish the fight, he instantly felt a sharp pain surge through his body. The villain hit the ground laying on his back. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Really, that's the best you can do?" Again, the combatant went for an attack but went staggering back from a fierce kick from Kasada /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I don't understand, you were far below my level up until now. What could've changed in such a short amount of time!?" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Out of all people I thought you would catch on rather quickly but guess not, reason why I've become so much stronger is because my parent's outras aren't something I summon or focus on anymore, they've become a part of me in full sync" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"What do you mean sync!?" he shouted as the foe rose to his feet. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Meaning that whenever I attack, it's as if both outras are attacking with me at once which is why I said in sync" Carsin flew off in an escape but Kasada just watched, she didn't move or attack, just watched... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emCHAPTER 4 : Understanding the true power of Will /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emYears later Kasada Mashida was now in her early 30's, all of her abilities and power had increased nearly 20 times! She was capable of stopping time for 30 minutes at the most, depending on her concentration and the mental power of her target. She found a guy named Takioko Midori, he had red hair and gold eyes as if the sun were reflecting off them. After three years of being together, they had twins; one boy, one girl. The girl had dark blue hair with her father's golden eyes. Their son had red hair with light blue eyes that seem to glisten in the smallest hint of light. Their names were: Misumi and Nobuko... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emBoth twins were 10 years old, they were young...but also growing mature rather fast compared to average kids. "Mom when can me and Misumi train with you? I don't think we're getting anywhere just playing together" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Fine you can train with me, but no crying from either of you...and I'm only gonna use about 20% of my power" Misumi nodded as the twins stood next to each other ready for their new opponent. Their mother formed a small sphere the size of tennis ball then shot it straight for the two kids. Nobuko evaded the attack when his sister surprisingly caught it and threw it right back. Kasada protected herself with a violet barrier just as her attack erupted in a massive explosion, Masumi and Nobuko jumped back nearly getting caught in the blast. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"That was close" her son commented shaking a little from the blast. The boy flew towards his target but wasn't that fast since he hadn't practiced that much. She dogged the rush attack before catching her son's leg at the last second. She laughed and threw him back to his sister. She caught Nobuko and sat him behind her. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"My turn" she took a deep breath when suddenly...Misumi made two duplicates of herself, they rushed in Kasada's directions when their mother suddenly stopped time... She jabbed both clones while walking towards her daughter when suddenly, Misumi's arm twitched! Kasada was surprised by this, normally when she stopped time others wouldn't be able to move or even be aware that time had stopped. That's when time started to move again, Misumi managed to duck under the incoming strike and tripped her. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"What!?" she managed to land on her feet and catch her balance. "How were you able to move Misumi!?" she took a deep breath focusing her mental concentration only on her mother... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I figured out your time technique, I'm only able to stop time for three seconds but seem to be able to move my body faintly while time is stopped" /embr /emBefore her mother could reply a ray of light went past them, impacting the street. They turned to see Genoka, a long-lost friend of Kasada. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Genoka…it's been awhile, how's your life been since we got through your situation years ago?" She didn't respond, instead just stood there starring at them with a faint red glow around her irises. Suddenly she took off at great speed in there direction, not taking her eyes off them. /embr /em"Look out!" Misumi cried out seconds before the enemy could strike, Kasada pushed her daughter out of the incoming threat's path. Genoka rammed into the girl sending them backwards until they hit a office building in the middle of town. Tons of workers took of screaming, running down the stairs or trying to get the elevator open. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Back off!" Kasada released an energy that covered the office floor in a ray of light. When it cleared, she saw her friend on one knee with scratches all over her body. Kasada thought it was over when the combatant was surrounded in an outline of red light. "What!?" The heroine exclaimed. Genoka's wounds slowly healed as she rose back to her feet. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Enough of this!" both fighters clashed with immense blows every second, glass shattering all around them like sparkling rain. Her once close friend smirked before grabbing Kasada by the fist, she was sent forward through the air until she hit a large semi truck hauling a large tank of gasoline. The warrior slowly got up realizing that the tank was leaking large amounts of dark liquid all over her. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Shit" she commented trying to wipe most of it off. Genoka formed a fireball the size of a baseball before throwing it full speed towards the damaged tank. As soon as the sphere of flames made contact, the entire tank blew up in a large burst of fire and smoke. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Mom!" Misumi cried out watching the blaze of fire travel across the pool of gas, as the flames quickly made their way towards the poor girl as the intense light made its way towards her, she couldn't do anything but stare. Just then, as Misumi prepared to feel a deep burning…Nobuko grabbed her by the collar dashing over the wave of flames. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Now Genoka…prepare to witness my sukaito!" The villain laughed with a hand over her mouth. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Sukaito…sounds like a word you made up to sound intelligent you little worm" The boy closed his eyes while talking a calm breath. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I assure you, this isn't a bluff…neither my mother nor sister has seen this form, I promised myself I would only use this if it meant life of death for those I care about. Now let us reveal the Sukaito!" Suddenly the teen's red hair changed to gray, along with his blue eyes going silver. "Now…shall I make the first move?" The women hesitated at first before regaining herself. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Altering your appearance makes no difference!" Genoka created a shuriken out of her energy then launched it straight for the powered up foe. He managed to evade it moments before it made contact. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Nice shot, time to show you my capabilities" Nobuko focused a sphere of energy in his hand before sending it off towards Genoka, she managed to deflect it away, sending it across the area into a home that happen to be an old two story house. Nobuko wasted no time and went to check out the damage. Luckily no one had lived in that house for years so there were no casualties. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emMeanwhile Misumi found her mother out cold by a closed store, she laid there motionless as the girl approached her. Misumi walked over placing her palm on the side of her wounded parent's neck… /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"She's ok, she's just unconscious" as she lifted her up and ascended up into the air their villain spotted them, she attempted to fire a beam from her index finger. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I won't let you hurt anyone else!" Nobuko struck her hand causing a loud crack to ring out. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"You-you bastard!" she began firing a barrage of violet beams of energy towards the powered up warrior but missed each shot. As each ray left her hand, the thin line of light would pass the warrior by inches of contact. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Enough of this" he aimed two fingers out in front of him before shooting beams Similar to hers as a for of karma. But as each beam left his tips, they, struck their target each time. Each beam went straight through her until Nobuko lowered his hand. She collapsed on the pavement with wounds all over her body. The hero walked over to his defeated combatant to see if they were still alive. Genoka laid there with blood coming from all over her body including her mouth. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Why did you attack us…what's your motive?" At that moment her eyes changed colors and the wounded opponent shook from the terrible pain. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I…I was…controlled by….Silver Death" Tears Began running down her face as she finally died. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Silver…Death, such a strange name…but I will find them and put an end to this pointless slaughter" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emNobuko started studying the name Silver Death. It was supposed to mean when an unknown cause would drive others to kill those close to them. The teen continued to dig deeper but couldn't find much else. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Hmmm…he's covered his tracks well, doesn't seem to have any events or Evidence that would help" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emWhile Misumi watched over their injured mother, her brother searched for any clues to who silver Death would be…many days went by but still nothing was found… Nobuko finally gave up and stayed at his mother's side. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I'm sorry mother…I've failed you, I've looked all over but can't find a hint of your friend's controller. But don't worry, if there's more enemies coming for us, ill beat them" He kissed his sleeping mother's head and sat back down in the chair by the corner of the room… /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emHours went by…Just then an explosion rang out in the distance. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Was wondering when someone would appear" Nobuko commented as he rose from his chair. The fighter went outside when a vehicle came hurtling towards the house where they were staying. It impacted a few feet from the warrior's location, he stood waiting… At that moment, a man appeared…he had navy blue hair with golden eyes, he was wearing blacks as well. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Do you need something?" Nobuko responded with his powered up form rushing over his body for a second before vanishing. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"My name is Naberious Cassiel, I'm the most powerful Outra user in the world" Nobuko clinched his fists. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"What makes you think that?" he asked not looking away from his combatant. Naberious grinned as two separate Outras became visible on both sides of him. "That can't be…even if you can hold multiple Outras within you, the user shouldn't be capable of using them at the same time!" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Well seems like I've proved that fact wrong" The hero unleashed his incredible power with sparkles of light appearing around his body. Naberious sent his left inner self at his foe as an offensive while his right created a large purple force field to protect its user from any surprise attacks. His foe's offensive contained potent levels of power that forced its target back with every strike, Nobuko could barley get a hit in from the overwhelming opponent. Suddenly Naberious' outra found an opening, proceeding to strike the warrior in the chest. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Ack!" The boy managed to gain distance but collapse in the street moments later from loss of blood. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Such a pity that you'd fail here even with your amazing power" he placed his foot on Nobuko's back putting more force on it every moment. "I will finish you off then kill your allies" Nobuko tried to get up but was to close to losing consciousness to escape his enemy's grasp… /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emEND OF PART 2… /em/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p dir="ltr"emInner self 3 /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emIt's been years since the world became aware of the outra, a physical form of one's mental strength. Nobuko, the son of Trimo and Puriara was the first hybrid outra. The average outra user must awaken their inner self, however Nobuko was born by two outras. Making him a pure outra hybrid able to live without a user… /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emstronguCHAPTER 1 world Wide Outras/u/strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr"emAfter so much time had passed and all the commotion, the secret to acquiring an inner-self was known throughout the world instead of just the U.S. Nobuko was believed to have been killed by Naberious Cassiel, but his death was never official…along with the location of his surviving allies… /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emNew York, 5:00 A.M… Sumiko Toyoko was a 15 year old boy who was one of the few people that learned about the inner-self at a very young age, especially since they were online very often. He had red hair, green eyes and pale skin. He also seemed to wear his favorite black hoodie wherever he went. The teen walked through the busy streets, echoes of cars and sirens. Just then he paused in his tracks, standing on the icy pavement of the sidewalk. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em(I can feel an outra nearby, their power has a strong feeling, as if it's making my insides tingle) He used his outra's force to launch himself into the air, landing on a rooftop close to the source of the user's energy. That's when he saw a dark figure making their way down the street. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em(Strange, New York doesn't have may outra users, if he's usually around here I'm sure I would've felt this kind of power before) Sumiko dropped down in front of the mysterious man. "Where are you headed may I ask?" He questioned. His target slowly looked up revealing to be Cassiel. His navy blue hair blowing in the wind, with the street light reflecting light off his golden eyes. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I don't need your assistance" he responded. Suddenly a large buff black outra emerged and threw a fierce punch. Sumiko's other finally showed itself, a large cyborg-looking figure with silver armor and gold light in the center of it's chest. His other managed to block it but went staggering back down the street causing immense damage to the area. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emCitizens began to leave their cars, running away. "Sadora fire!" his outra did as commanded, the large armored being formed a large launcher on it's shoulder. "Target locked" it said in an A.I voice. Sadora shot a powerful missile made out of gold energy aimed toward the villain. Cassiel had his dark inner-self stand in front of him as cover. It put it's palm out to catch it but as the projectile made contact, it blew up sending a shockwave of electricity in all directions. Cassiel was paralyzed by the wave while causing his other to vanish. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"W-what!?...why can't I move!?" The boy grinned before pointing at his opponent, signaling his other to fire an all-out attack while he was defenseless. "Command received, commence attack" his giant cyborg formed his hands into machine guns and began firing at an incredible rate, the area being destroyed by the tsunami of bullets. Cassiel was shot over 100 times before Sumiko recalled his outra back inside his body. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Are we finished here?" he asked crossing his arms. Just then his foe started to laugh. Sumiko was horrified about this, how could he be laughing drenched in their own blood at the brink of death!? That's when the villain faded away like smoke. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"No, that couldn't've been an outra, I've never seen anyone have more than one. Could he be doing what I think he is?" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Correct, I'm using clairvoyance to see through their eyes while I'm in a safe distance, you may've given me a great deal of damage, but nothing that can't be healed in due time" Sumiko searched the area but could not find a trace of Cassiel or his outras. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Darn it, there's a possible murderer on the loose somewhere but he's out of range of my sensing ability. This is just great, not only does he have two outras, he can have one disguised as him!" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emMeanwhile… /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe real Cassiel walked down into a large prison-like area where Nobuko was being kept prisoner. "Ah Nobuko, do you know why I'm keeping you alive?" The bruised and wounded warrior just glared at him. He attempted to fire an energy ball from his hand but couldn't seem to keep it strong enough to attack. "You poor boy, when will you realize you've lost this war? Just be glad I haven't found the others yet…but when I do, they're dead. I keep you alive only because you're the only outra hybrid there is" The villain walked back up the steps and slammed the door leaving his prisoner in the dark with just tiny windows across the room. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emNobuko sat there, barley able to move, hearing rats scurry around the ground by his feet... (W-wait…where's Misumi!?") /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emSumiko was still searching when he felt a random source of energy. He went to street and found an abandoned shelter made out of steel, he found it's location in the city streets suspicious. As he walked cautiously through the living room he felt as though something was watching him, he summoned Sadora and had it do a bio-scan of the area, it sent out a wave that could pick up any sign of life in a mile radius. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emJust then his outra picked up life in the basement. They raced downstairs to find Nobuko laying in his cell still badly injured. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Are you ok!?" Sumiko said starring at the hurt man. The red-haired man looked at him, his blue eyes seemed as if they had darkened. "Y-yea…just in a lot of pain and can't focus my abilities to get out" Sumiko nodded as his outra turned it's arm into a saw beginning to break through the bars of the cell. Suddenly Cassel came into the basement. "Heh, I knew you would come try to be the hero and save him. Alas, yours and his deaths are coming ever closer" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Casadora electric field!" His outra stopped sawing turning towards the tyrant and released a protective barrier from their foe. Meanwhile Sumiko struck the weakened bars attempting to get through or open the door. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"your insolence will be the end of you!" The villain drew out his Outra, it was a buff dark-armored creature with blue eyes. "My offensive Outra will tear through that barrier like cardboard!" The dark other sent a barrage of blows to the shield, it seemed no matter how hard or how much his Outra hit Casadora's barrier, he was unaffected by the electricity. Nobuko could only lay and watch motionless as their protection began to crack from the immense stress. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Defense S.N.S!" The boy commanded. His stand came out of the barrier as it's core turned red, heat built up so much Casadora's body also became dark red. "Activating S.N.S" The A.I voice announced. Cassiel had his Outra stretch both hands out in both directions to Shield the user as the warrior's cyborg blew up in a fierce explosion. Once the smoke cleared the villain's other stood there still in place but shaking from the pain. Finally it collapsed on the ground withdrawing back inside it's user. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"D-damn it…I took more damage than I anticipated" As the assailant was about to retreat, he hit the ground out cold. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Good that gives me some time" Sumiko aimed his hand at the remains of his Outra…Nobuko watched as all the pieces began putting themselves back together until his other was fully repaired. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I-I was wondering why you weren't destroyed along with him" He commented. They broke open the bar door and Sumiko helped the paralyzed warrior to his feet taking him away. "Casadora…keep your weapon locked on him while I get Nobuko out of here" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Primary Objective : Guard Cassiel" it responded. After 10 minutes of carrying his wounded ally they rested inside a pizza café that still seem to be in business. The boy checked his wallet to see if he had any money, luckily he had $100 left. "I'd like a large stuffed crust pizza with garlic bread and one two-liter of soda. He handed the casher the money and sat with Nobuko at a handicap booth since he was still mostly paralyzed. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Here's your order. By the way did either of you hear that explosion in the distance earlier? Freaked me out nearly dropped my phone" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Y-yeah" the red-haired man replied weakly reaching for the pizza. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"You sure you don't want me to help you?" Toyoko asked. His wounded friend shook his head managing to get the slice of pizza in his mouth and began eating it. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Target is regaining consciousness what is your orders?" The teen could hear in his head. (Retain) he commanded… /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emBack at the destroyed shelter Casadora shot waves of electricity that pinned the enemy to the ground like cuffs on his hands and feet. The assailant summoned his Outra but was struck in the torso with great force. The pain went from his Outra back to him. Blood dripped from his lips while his other faded away. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"T-this can't be happening…I'm the strongest outra user in the world!" Suddenly Casadora announced : "Order received : Terminate Cassiel" The cyborg aimed it's large hand at the pinned villain. A massive blast of power shot out of it's hand completely annihilating the evil target. "Target destroyed objective complete" Casadora activated his jet back taking off for their user… /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emMeanwhile Toyoko and his friend had finished half the pizza and soda. The cyborg landed in the street faintly shaking the ground. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Do you guys feel that?" The casher responded looking at them. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Feel what?" Toyoko replied as if the man was crazy. The casher shrugged and went back to work. The teen smirked and had his cyborg open the door and go in by separating it's parts then putting itself back together. The cashier shook with fright when the door opened and closed by itself. The two outra users tried to hold in their laughter at the paranoid employee. Even with his injuries Nobuko couldn't help but laugh… /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emIt was about a week until Nobuko was finally well enough to move around normally. Along with being able to use his abilities once more. It was then that Casadora had picked up police reports of strange things happening, not only around the U.S, but around the world. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Hmph, seems more and more people are awaking their outras, this could be really bad. A lot of outra users seem to be evil or selfish instead of using their ability to help others" Sumiko commented before they took off for the latest report… /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThey detected a disturbance in Japan near shibuya. As Casadora landed letting Sumiko off with Nobuko right behind him, they couldn't help but notice how crowed it was in Japan compared to the U.S. Toyoko had his outra do an area scan for any outra energy in the range. But Casadora responded " There is no threat in the current area" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Should've known it wasn't gonna be that easy. We'll just have to keep looking or wait until the user acts again" However it wasn't long till another occurrence transpired. But this time it happened just across the street from where they were. The two men shot their attention to the disturbance having Casadora once more scan for outras. This time they managed to locate a outra, it was like a dark angel. It moved fast, Sumiko commanded his outra to track and follow the other not to let it escape. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe dark angel moved quickly, knowing it was in possible danger. It bobbed and weaved around buildings and through side streets. It doubled its speed almost instantly with its power. (They will not catch me) it thought. Sumiko focused through his outra's vision watching as their suspect was getting farther away. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em(No, I won't let this happen) he thought. With a hand swiping motion Casadora fired multiple projectiles toward them. Multiple missed lighting up the dark night when one blew up around their target's waist causing them to lose balance landing in a small ally. Nobuko along with the outra descended down in front of him while Sumiko watched through Casadora's eyes. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe dark angel got up from the ground of the alley and launched Upward into the sky. He looked down at his foes before flying off in a panicked hurry. "I must be more careful!" He continued to soar across the sky till they reached the highest point in the city. Nobuko reached the very tip near the outra while Casadora hovered nearby with it's jetpack. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em(Better take these pests out before they locate my user!) The mysterious outra took a deep breath then blew a green toxic gas into it's hands. The gas formed into a sphere-shaped object. The foe shot it straight for Nobuko since he knew gas wouldn't effect a cyborg. Nobuko held his breath jumping off the side of the gigantic sky scrapper. While falling, he charged up electricity in his left palm. Throwing his arm forward the warrior shot a fierce bolt of lightning straight for his target. Their enemy's toxic orb burst, releasing a wave of gas while Nobuko's lightning strike continued to ascend upward towards it's target. Dark angel was struck by Nobuko's lightning attack, causing him to fall from the high altitude. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emJust as the assailant was moments from impacting the street, they managed to grab a street light. It took most of the force of his fall before braking, causing him to hit the street, luckily with less force. As it was getting up, Cassadora shot a tracker to the outra's back… /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emSumiko met up with them eventually. Nobuko told him how the fight went since his outra only watched from a distance. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Luckily I put a tracker on him, though it won't be much good for long once his user calls him back" After resting for a few minutes, they continued tracking Dark angel with Sumiko's outra. Once they were close, the signal randomly vanished. Luckily they were on the end of town where there weren't anywhere to go or hide without being seen. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emNobuko carefully searched the area while Sumiko was using his outra to scan the area for either life or an outra's energy. The outra user's eyes widened as they detected not one but two figures, both with outras as well. Sumiko and his cyborg turned their attention toward the new outra figure that was moving at incredible speed. The hero knew that his target was headed for Nobuko. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Nobuko!" He commanded his outra to fire a missile straight for the mysterious outra headed for the ally. It shot from Cassadora's fist aimed toward the figure. Nobuko spun around to witness an outra that looked like a man in crusader armor without a helmet, deflect the fast projectile. He went for Nobuko. But just as the other went for a slash with his sword, the warrior caught it clapping his hands together. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emBlood dripped from his hands. But it was better than getting hit head on by the fierce blade. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Is that really all you got?" The crusader responded still forcing his blade toward his foe. Suddenly the hybrid outra kicked the blade out of the crusader's grasp letting Nobuko jump back still holding his combatant's blade. "So you have my sword, wouldn't make much of a difference" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe warrior dashed straight for the crusader holding his sword tightly in both hands. Just as it seemed Nobuko was going to hit him with his own blade, the warrior instantly stopped in place as if he were in some kind of sleep paralysis. He could move his eyes and hear, but couldn't move any other part of his body. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Awww you poor boy. Looks like you can't move" They both watched as the outra walked closer toward the stunned man. Sumiko ordered Cassadora to protect their ally at all cost. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Order received" the cyborg announced. It suddenly split into pieces headed for it's target. The opponent threw his fist toward Nobuko when the cyborg suddenly attached himself to the ally like a battle suit. Cassadora took most of the force of the blow. Sumiko fell to his knee with all the air knocked out of him. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"W-wow, what power" He commented. Luckily the boy stood back up catching his breath. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Seems your outra is stronger than I gave it credit for" He turned toward Sumiko who was now defenseless. "Looks like you're wide open!" The crusader went for the teen when Nobuko blocked his path still protected in Cassadora's parts. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Stay back" his ally responded before punching their foe full force in the ribs. Nobuko's strength combined with Cassadora's power and armor sent their opponent staggering backwards across the city until impacting an auto garage causing the entire area to go up in flames. Nobuko dashed over to the wave of flames waiting for his target to show himself. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emSumiko slowly made his way towards the area when a beam of purple light shot out of the wall of flames. The open boy was hit through the chest causing him to collapse with blood running from his wound. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Sumiko!" His ally raced over making sure another one wouldn't reach him. Cassadora's parts fell from Nobuko turning transparent before fading completely. Tears filled the man's eyes as he watched his only friend pass out. Nobuko quickly took his dyeing friend over to a field filled with tall grass and laid him down gently. "Don't worry my friend…I'll be back for you. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emHe returned to the burning street when the crusader emerged from the blazing wall of fire. "Who are you?" The man questioned. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"My name is Kasadus…this fight will finally end with your foot under my heel! /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emMEANWHILE… /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emSumiko opened his eyes to find himself laying on a small piece of land surrounded by a foot of water. Unsure where he was Sumiko slowly stood up walking through the puddle of water looking for anyone else. After a few minutes he saw a dark-haired man sitting on a flat circular rock like a chair. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Excuse me sir" He stood just a few feet away from the man. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I see you're lost" he responded opening his eyes. His eyes were light hazel that seemed to shine in the faint ray of light. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Where am I?" Sumiko asked. The man continued to calmly look at him replying: "You're in the sinara world" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"The-the what?" he asked puzzled. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"The sinara world. It's like the spirt world between life and death" Sumiko nodded beginning to understand. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Is there anyway I can get back to my friend and help him?" The man nodded replying: "I allow those who awaken here a 2nd chance at life. But if you come back…I won't be able to help you get back. He got up from his rock, placing both hands on the warrior's face…His body began to become transparent like a spirt. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Also, I've given you something to help in your battles. Make sure to stay alive this time" He finished. Moments later the hero awoke back within his body. Sumiko was still hurt but managed to get to his feet making his way to the battle. He called for his outra but couldn't see or hear him. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Where are you Cassadora!?" His user looked through his outra's eyes to see them moving much faster than usual. The outra leapt from a nearby building aimed for their threat. Nobuko didn't have much left, he stood a few feet from Kasadus barley able to stand. As the evil outra went for yet another blow, a hand caught it. Cassadora was standing between Kasadus and Nobuko. But, the once large cyborg was now a smaller human-size artificial human-like robot. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Haha! Your outra looks more puny than it was earlier!" Cassadora grinned replying: "Yea, earlier" suddenly Kasadus was struck in the torso with far greater strength than he though possible. The outra was becoming transparent. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"No, I won't let this happen!" The other took off as fast as it could with improved Cassadora right behind him. The user of the crusader managed to call him back so Sumiko's outra couldn't trace his enemy's aura any further. However, his tracing capabilities had grown far better than it's original self. The robotic outra scanned the area until picking up a human's heat signature just a mile away. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emHe kept locked on to his target without much trouble even with all the shops and homes blocking some of his view. "Where do you think you're going" Cassadora taunted blocking his foe's path. The outra user was in his 30's with dyed purple hair and green eyes. Looking as though he belonged to a punk rock band. "Hmph, didn't expect you to look like this. Your outra looks more heroic than you. Normally it's the other way around, like mine. Barley anyone trusts artificial robots" The user summoned his outra going for a rush attack but was quickly deflected just by smacking his hand away. Sumiko scanned the rebelling man's brain, striking that area of his head disorienting him. The assailant tried multiple time to call his outra from his body but nothing happened. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"It's no use, I've hit the part of your brain that focuses the outra. It won't manifest for awhile until your wound is less damaged. Now…where's your ally, the user of Dark angel?" He shook his head as if he didn't know what the boy was talking about. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Liar, I can sense his aura…his outra is nearby!" Suddenly Cassadora spun around, stopping an immense sphere of fire from impacting them. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em(Just how much stronger has this outra become!?) The user thought shocked that the robotic outra realized the incoming threat and stopped it with one hand. The user knew all he could do was watch. Without his outra, he was pretty much useless. Finally it erupted in a dome of light. When the light and smoke cleared, there stood the evolved outra. It looked as though the attack hadn't effected him, no cuts or wounds just some ash and dirt. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emBoth villains stared at their improved foe. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em(How much stronger has this thing become) Dark angel thought beginning to doubt his power compared to the hero's. Dark angel turned to his ally to notice that Kasadus had manifested next to it's user. Both assailants used eye motions to plan an attack. Finally both outras went for a rush attack against the overpowered robot but were both utterly evaded. The outra stepped out of their way causing both fighters to strike one another across the face. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThey laid there disoriented when Cassadora pushed both of them away with a wave of force that seemed like a rush of immense wind. Kasadus smashed through a window of an office building while Dark angel hit a truck. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I-I can't take much more of this" The user of the crusader outra responded barley able to stand. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"You could always give up so we could find other criminals misusing their outra" Sumiko commented. Before he could respond, Kasadus' user collapsed on their face out cold, causing their outra to vanish once more. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Looks like one of them is finally out of the picture. Now we just need to deal with Dark angel and finally find his user" Nobuko backed away, giving the two outras space. Dark angel stood motionless it's black body with dark wings on his back. Sumiko motioned his hand to attack. Casadora clinched his fist, throwing a punch in their enemy's direction. A vast shockwave of force rushed forward, causing the street to crack apart and nearby loose objects to go flying back like a horizontal tornado. Dark angel managed to stay on the ground, but could feel himself get pushed back a few feet. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em(That was just a long-range punch!? Just how strong has this guy's outra become in such a short time!?) He looked at the user who was still in bad condition, blood dripping from his wounds, but still managing to press on, controlling his inner-self without much trouble. In his condition, a user wouldn't normally be able to sustain their outra for very long. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Your outra may've gained tremendous power, but I know the truth…you're bluffing, buying time. Look at you, you're covered in your own blood shaking. I wouldn't be surprised if you lost consciousness!" The evil being aimed his palm outward, facing Sumiko. (Alright, let's see if I can get an opening) Dark angel fired a single fire ball headed for the wounded hero. Just as the sphere was a foot away from it's target, the flaming sphere split into four smaller orbs. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe artificial human managed to reach his user in time, deflecting three of the projectiles. Just then Casadora realized only three of the fireballs were destroyed. (Where's the last one!?) At that moment the flaming orb came flying out of nowhere, this one seemed different. Cassadora crossed his arms in blocking position. In a violent explosion, the hero's other was blown away by the attack's immense power. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emSumiko fell to one knee with one hand on the ground holding himself up. "C-can't take much more" Toyoko responded out of breath. Suddenly the pain began to nullify, he managed to rise to his feet once more. The user looked to the right to see Nobuko sending his energy to him. Sumiko could feel his strength returning. A blue aura lit up around his body. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Now, Cassadora, show this tyrant your full power!" His outra's eyes turned red with light around it's dark blue skin. He moved swiftly for his assailant. Before angel could react, the humanoid unleashed rapid blows to the outra's torso then lowered his fists. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Heh, seems you're full power wasn't enough" just as the villain said that, he collapsed in the middle of the street. "Ack! I can't move!" Cassadora smirked replying: "You're foolish if you haven't realized what happen. I struck your weak points rapidly until I wore them down" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe outra scanned the area for Dark angel's user…finally he detected a human out in the distance. "Cassadora, get him!" His outra took off in the direction of the user. Meanwhile Sumiko had Nobuko watch the stunned outra while the hero followed his other. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emToyoko raced after his outra when finally he saw the android cornering a man in a dead-end ally. The user wore a black office suit, had blonde hair and wore shades. The guy reminded Sumiko of an FBI agent. "Talk, who are you and why are you having your outra run around the city carefree!?" His target looked at him, his shades reflecting the light off a nearby red electric sign. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"My name is Toragami Arako, I am an agent of A.O.I.S corp. We master our inner-self, gathering info on other users in case they get out of control and we have to keep them in check. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em(Yea sure, didn't seem that way when he was running away and then attacking, I'm sure a rational officer would try to talk it out) Sumiko thought suspicious of the man. "If that's so…what's the abbreviations stand for?" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Stands for: "Awaken Our Inner-Self" Toyoko crossed his arms but decided to believe him. The boy replied: "Well if you're telling the truth, I'll leave you be…but if I see you cause any trouble, I won't hesitate to have my outra attack you. Funny, you would think this would be what you'd say to me" The teen left heading back to find Toragami's other gone, But it didn't surprise him, why keep your outra outside when you know they've located your true self. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThey headed outside of the run down part of town where they rested in a coffee shop. As they enjoyed their cups of coffee, Sumiko explained to Nobuko how the man told him he was part of a corporation called: A.O.I.S though the teen was skeptical, that man didn't seem like part of a peace-keeping company. "He's probably lying to cover up dark intentions. Though we don't have proof to convict him of anything, so our best course of action is to wait and see if he makes another move" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Agreed" His ally replied finishing his drink…Days pasted, nothing seemed to pop up. Once in the afternoon and once at night, Sumiko would have his inner-self scan for outra users. Normally he would either not find any activity, or the citizens with an awakened outra wouldn't even use them, at least not in a criminal way. Only outra activity Toyoko managed to catch was a man opening doors and doing stuff with his other he was to lazy to do himself. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I know he's not causing in problems, but that guy just irritates me, the fact he's lazy, abusing the power of his outra just because he doesn't want to put in the effort!" Sumiko nodded agreeing with his friend. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"It's true, to think such a great power would be wasted like that…people like that shouldn't be given such a special gift, I'm sure there's plenty of humans that would use his outra the way "we" believe it should be used" Just then the young user had an idea. "Cassadora, go to that man and deactivate the part of his brain that controls his outra, that man needs to learn not to rely on such a great ability" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emNobuko stood by his ally, watching Cassadora descend from the cliff they were perched on, down to the man's front yard. It knocked on the man's door. Once the user answered, the humanoid chopped the fat man on the side of the head before walking back toward it's user. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"What the hell!? You think you can just hit me and walk away!?" The out of shape man aimed his hand toward the outra and made a clinching motion…nothing happened. "what is this…why hasn't my ability taken effect!?" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emCassadora turned around replying: "You can no longer use your outra anymore, I may be a hero…but watching you misuse such an ability is sickening you don't deserve such a power" The out of shape man fell to his knees beginning to cry while the humanoid returned to his user. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Hmm…are you sure we did the right thing? I know I started this, but are you sure we had to attack that man?" Nobuko commented. His ally turned to him, his red hair covering the right side of his face replying: "Don't worry, only his outra was sealed away, the man hasn't lost any other brain functions. Cassadora's robotic accuracy makes him perfect for nulling a person's outra" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emCHAPTER 2 A coming storm /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emBoth men sat on the edge of an apartment building's roof when Sumiko's outra detected an outra's energy out in the distance. Both went straight for the source, a few streets down they came across a man dressed in a black tuxedo with a rainbow rose in the right side of his torso. (This has got to be an outra, a normal man wouldn't just be walking around town in a fancy suit with a rose that doesn't even exist unless it's fake) /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Cassadora scan!" His other's eyes lit up red, scanning the being that just stood there smiling at them. "Results: Non-human, possible outra" His inner-self reported. The being rolled it's neck around then held it's hand out. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Hello my friends, to what may I ask is the reason you've taken such interest in me" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"We know you're an outra, we've come to see what you use your inner-self for. If you have evil intentions, we will find out!" Nobuko responded. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Ah how noble of you, but I'm afraid I can't help you, isn't my business my own? There for I bid you farewell" The outra blew a cloud of pink glitter towards the two warriors. Nobuko's eyes filled with a pink light, he stood there paralyzed. Toyoko managed to order an attack before being paralyzed by the gas as well. Cassadora rushed through the cloud of smoke going for an attack. As the outra went for a blow, it became transparent before vanishing. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emSumiko tried to break free from the paralysis but it was no use. The suited outra bowed to them like a gentlemen then ascended up into the blue sky flying away. After they couldn't see him, the paralysis wore off. Both heroes hit the ground, their body in pain from trying to fight the effect. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"D-damn it…how could he escape our grasp so easily!?" Toyoko shouted in anger. They quickly got up, heading t the top of a building in attempt to find the suited being. However, they saw no trace of him. "Great the man's vanished and we have no way to track him unless he uses an ability in my outra's scanner range" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThey now had two targets to watch out for: Toragami and the strange magic man. They spent a lot of time in a small store, mainly since a man had a radio on and they were hoping to hear of any problems popping up. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"We're getting nowhere" Nobuko complained putting his face on the table in annoyance. His friend agreed, they had waited days for anything to occur but so far no sign of an outra has sprung up. Finally the red head told his ally to search the city and just alert him when he finds something. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emNobuko nodded heading out into the large city as it began to get dark. Sumiko sighed just listening to the radio… /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emNobuko soared through the skies, carefully checking every street he could. After about two hours of searching, the warrior was about to head back when he was electrocuted out of nowhere. The guy fell from high above the city, impacting the streets below leaving a crater. Looking up, Nobuko found himself in front of the mysterious outra. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"It's you, the Magic man!" His assailant smirked with his hands behind his back replying: "Mmmm, Magic man…I like the sound of that. I hadn't given my outra a name yet but that will suffice. I was hoping you two would split up to look for me. With only one of you to deal with, this just got a lot easier" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emMagic man lifted Nobuko up from the street, holding him up by his neck. "Poor boy, to think you've gone through such hell already" Just as the warrior tried to call out to his partner using telepathy, the tyrant transfigured his right arm into a large blade. It pierced Nobuko's torso, sticking out the other side. "Adieu my friend, you'll see your friend soon…once you're both dead" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emMeanwhile… /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emToyoko sat there wondering what was taking his friends so long. The boy finally decided to leave and search for his partner. Just as the user walked outside, he noticed Magic man standing out in the distance with yet again a smile on his face, wearing his black tux. Without warning, the villain fired a bolt of electricity in Sumiko's direction, luckily it missed him by an inch. The hero could feel the power rush past him, blowing up a dark-blue truck a few feet behind him. The young fighter felt his body frozen in fear, no matter how hard he tried, it was as if he was paralyzed again. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em(Fine, if my body won't move, Cassadora will!) His android other took off at full speed for the murderer. Just as the outra went for the attack, Magic man touched Cassadora's torso with his index finger, completely freezing the other in time. "You monster!" Toyoko cried out. Using his anger and desire to avenge his friend, the hero broke from his fear running towards the tyrant full speed. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emSuddenly Sumiko was sealed in an aqua colored barrier. He saw a man standing in front of him between Sumiko and Magic man. The stranger wore a black jacket with jeans and gray shoes. Also they had black hair. "Stay back…I'll take care of this psycho" his new ally commented in a serious tone. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe young fighter could see an aqua-colored aura emanating from the man's body. (Could he be a mastered outra user? Capable of using his inner-self's abilities without summoning them?!) He watched in amazement. His ally approached the Magic man slowly without hesitation. The foe once more blew a wave of pink glitter-like gas toward him, however it rush past him as if he were inside an invisible barrier. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Hmph, you'll have to do better than that my friend" Just then the stranger moved at incredible speed, right up to his opponent. Magic man found himself unable to keep up with his new target's speed. Just then he felt as if his chest was getting struck repeatedly. The suited outra turned his head to the side to see his foe standing on the sidewalk watching. Finally the blows stopped and Magic man fell to one knee clutching his chest from the great pain. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"H-how were you able to attack me from over there without moving!?" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"You must be dull if you didn't realize it was a delayed attack" The unknown warrior responded with his arms crossed. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"D-delayed…attack?" Magic man commented. His target sighed replying: "A delayed attack is an attack that takes a few seconds to take affect, which means you were two seconds behind me" Sumiko saw the once smiling outra filled with rage from being treated like as joke. Their opponent clinched his torso from the fierce pain running through his body. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I-I was hoping this day would go by smoothly, but I see I'll have to retreat for the time being!" Holding out his right palm, he unleashed a powerful shockwave, the others watched as the world was turned gray. Toyoko was frozen in time, along with everything else in the entire city. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em(This is my strongest outra ability, it also takes a lot out of me, but hopefully it'll buy me time to escape) He checked to make sure the two heroes were still motionless. Finally he proceeded back to his user that was inside a hospital miles away. As his outra withdrew inside him, he heard a voice. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Wow a hospital, I didn't think you'd be hiding in here" The man turned around, shaking in fear. "H-how did you find me!?" Magic man's user cried out, unable to move from his growing fear. The unknown hero walked toward him replying: "Tisk, tisk, you really are dumb. Here's a tip next time you use your time manipulation…Try wounding them to make sure they're not just faking" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe villain just stood there with his jaw hanging down. The warrior formed a blue blade made from his aura around his hand, dashing forward. In one attack, he killed the magic man's real self. Blood splattered across the white room's wall, running to the floor forming a puddle. A small pink orb began to rise from the man's body. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"This must be his outra, the power of Magic man…"He held it in his right palm for a moment then crushed it in his grip. "His outra did have great power…but to take it for myself would just be selfish. I have no need for such sin" With the tyrant defeated, the user made his way back to his ally. Sumiko stood confused on what had happened. His ally explained he became frozen in time just long enough for the outra to get back to it's human-self. But was defeated just moments ago. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Thank you! I probably would've beaten him if you hadn't shown up" Toyoko responded with a smile on his face even with his injuries. Their savior replied: "No worries, I'd never let such a pure user be killed by one so greedy. That man had it coming, therefore I brought the karma that awaited him in time" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe boy walked over to his deceased friend, his body still laying in a pool of blood. A tear ran from his face onto the corpse's chest, a faint light lit up where the tear had landed. Suddenly a green orb rose up from Nobuko's body. Sumiko wiped his tears slowly reaching out for it. "What is this?" The boy asked feeling great power emanating from it as it levitated in his hands. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"That is the power of Nobuko's outra when it's departed his body" The stranger placed his hand on Toyoko's shoulder. "I'm sure he'd want you to have it, you were his one true friend. When he was killed you didn't care how strong your foe was, you went head-on, to avenge the one you lost…that is a true hero and friend. Take it, and become one with his outra's essence so he may be with you even after death" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emWiping his face once more, the young man took a deep breath, absorbing the energy of his fallen friend. He could feel it flow into him. That's when he saw Nobuko's spirt standing in front of him smiling. It walked over placing it's hand upon the boy's cheek saying: "Don't cry over my death, I had a long life, it may have been hard, but I'm glad I met you. Farwell Sumiko my last and greatest friend" The user couldn't help but cry out loud as he watched his only friend rise up to the heavens then vanish in a faint flash of light. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"It'll be ok, remember, he said don't cry over him. I was touched the guy said he was glad to have met you, that's a big complement, especially as someone's last words" Cassadora's user stood back up taking a deep breath. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"You're right, I shouldn't go against his dying wish. Nobuko was a great friend. I helped him when no one else could, I brought him back to full health when he was hurt and weak. I shall never forget him…Rest in peace Nobuko. I hope you have joined all your lost friends on the other side…" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em(TO BE CONTINUED…) /em/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p dir="ltr"emstronguInner-Self 4 /u/strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr"emstronguCHAPTER 1 Overdevloped Power/u/strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr"Hokoshi Sukahara was a 27 year-old man that had mastered his outra in just a few months as he lived alone up in the mountains. His other's name was Discord Dust, a thin being in bronze armor with a large steel sword on it's back with a helmet covering it's face. "Alright Discord...it's time to show the world our power. For far too long I've been living up in this small house above that small town and it's time I take over. I hoped a fellow outra-user would fix the problems of this world, but seems I must do this myself"/p  
p dir="ltr"emBrushing his brown hair from his hazel eyes, he levitated up beside his other, taking off at great speed. After a few minutes of flying, he landed in the street of the small town called: Akari. A man driving up the road stopped when Hokoshi came into view. He honked his horn a few times when the user had his outra use a fierce wave of force from it's fist to send the driver and her car, flipping threw the streets before crashing into an old dumpster. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"All the citizens began panicking, running in random directions. As the villain walked through the streets toward his objective, the police came racing through the streets before blocking his path. Three of the four officers aimed their guns toward him demanding he put his hands up and come quietly. As Sukahara put his hands up to submit, his outra came into view of the men. They instantly began firing rounds head-on at the super-natural being. However, their bullets seem to have no effect against Discord's armor./p  
p dir="ltr"em"Poor fools, after years of being aware of outras, you still think guns can do anything against them? Either your other opponents didn't know how to use their powers correctly or had useless outras. Mine is the prime example of the perfect being" The three officers lowered their pistols while their fourth comrade walked past their car and stood facing their opponent, he had blonde hair brushed to the right side with ocean blue eyes. That's when a buff being with gray skin dressed in black kind of looking as if made of stone, manifested beside him. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I am officer Harris Ogana and my outra Heroic Chain will stop you here before you endanger the lives of anyone else!" Hokoshi just looked at him as if he were no threat. "One officer can't stall me for that long, but I'm interested to see how far you've come in using it. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emHarris sighed before his outra pushed off with his feet, lunging toward his target. As his other threw a quick blow toward the opponent, Dust blocked it with his left wrist. A slight quake filled the city for a moment before stopping. "I'll admit you have strength and maybe precision but your speed could use some work" Smacking the target's hand out of the way, Sukahara struck the officer's other in the stomach, sending him past the police car a few meters away. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I bet you thought this armor would make me even slower than you and I'd have to focus on pure power. But sadly you'd be wrong, my armor may lower my overall speed, but not enough to really lower my fighting capabilities. If this is all you have to offer in terms of power, then I've already won this battle" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Come on Harris! Give him everything you got!" One of his fellow officers cried out. Ogana nodded focusing on his assailant. "I will show you that I'm no joke!" Heroic Chain's body outlined with a gold aura when suddenly it threw it's hands out in his direction, shooting golden chains right for him made out of the outra's own energy. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe officers cheered as the chains wrapped around Discord Dust's body which paralyzed it's user as a result. "Impressive, seems you've been holding back. If you're not going to hold back any further, neither will I" All watched as the armored being broke free from the restraints and dashed right for the opposing other. Chain was struck rapidly in the abdomen, each strike sending a rush of pain through both the outra and it's user. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emOnce Hokoshi pulled his outra back to him, the policeman fell to his knees, spitting out blood onto the street. "D-damn, I've never had to use my outra, more or less lose with them!" His comrades gasped as the man hit the ground motionless. "You monster! He was a great officer and didn't deserve to die!" Without a word, the tyrant had his outra slam it's palm onto the pavement, sending a shockwave throughout the small town. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emEverything such as people and loose objects when flying across the city with multiple buildings falling to the ground with a loud crash. "That takes care of them, now to continue my objective" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emMeanwhile... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emSumiko stood on the balcony of a hotel he was staying at. Since he was always moving around, he didn't feel the need to buy a house. The hotel employers let him stay free as long as he helped around the hotel and kept that area of the city safe from evil outras or criminals even if they didn't possess others. His ally that helped him nearly a year ago decided to join him on his quest to rid the world of selfish outra users. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emHe knew he couldn't wipe them all out, but it wouldn't stop him from helping those that need it. Just then his friend came out onto the small balcony. "So what brings you out here? You're normally only out here if there's something wrong or you're having Cassadora search the city for anything happening that might need stopping" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"You're right on both accounts, I feel as though something's wrong so I'm having my outra scan the city for any suspicious activity" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I feel the same, but you might be overreacting, I'm sure if something was happening the news would've caught it by now" The man switched on their T.V when an emergency announcement broadcasted on their screen: "Warning, a man with super-natural abilities has taken over Colorado, we have no update on his next course of action and any officers that made it to the scene were defeated in moments" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Looks like your gut was right, we just weren't looking in the right city, haha" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Let's go Aiden Frost" They packed quickly since they always traveled light. After a few hours of driving they reached their destination, the outskirts of the city already seemed effected by the villain's take-over. As they made their way toward the town hall, they found a women dressed in dark blue leather with blonde hair and blue eyes. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"That's close enough, if you don't want to be slaughtered, I'd suggest you both turn back" Sumiko summoned Cassadora to his side. "We've come to stop the tyrant hurting or pushing the citizens of this city out of their homes. He as no right. As a fellow outra user, I and my partner will stop him before he makes things worse" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"How cute, but you should know I too have an outra of my own" Suddenly a women with pale skin dressed in black armor with red eyes and black horns on her head appeared. "Behold my outra, Alpha Vega. She'll defeat you both with ease" Both heroes stood ready as the dark being dashed toward them. Adian had his other Aqua Titan fire shards of blue crystals right for the coming foe. Just as his attack was moments from contact, her outra vanished in a mist of black smoke. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Crap, where did she go!?" Using his left eyes for seeing through his outra's eye while keeping his right eye normal, he looked around for his foe. That's when Toyoko saw her emerging from a rift right behind them. Without hesitation, he had his robotic other turn it's arm backwards towards there target, firing a powerful blast while keeping the rest of it's body facing the opposite direction. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emAlpha was struck by the powerful blast as the street lit up in a flash of light. The pair looked at the women who was clutching her right shoulder with her left hand, shaking from the pain. "Looks like she took a clean hit, but the fact that she can still stand probably means she can still fight as well" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"You piece of trash! I'll make you regret fighting me! Her outra threw it's arms out, creating a Circe of purple flames. "Kill them Alpha Vega!" The succubus-like being clapped her hands together, causing a colossal fireball to come down from the clouds. The assailant slowly backed away to gain some distance while Sumiko and Aiden were trapped within the circle of flames. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emAqua titan tried charging their attacker but was stopped by a transparent barrier around the flames. "Damn it, let's see just how strong this barrier is!" His other began throwing a barrage of strikes against the barrier but was ineffective. Toyoko was out of options, he threw his hand out in the direction of his ally commanding his outra Cassadora to split into several pieces and attach themselves around Aiden's body. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe pair watched as the massive sphere of fire impacted the barrier. The transparent field began to crack apart from the immense power of the incoming attack. Suddenly it broke through, Toyoko could only watch as it came closer. His armored comrade had Aqua stop the giant sphere with only his palms. It's power was so great, his outra began to get forced down, the weight causing the concreate below them to crack apart. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"C-come on" Aiden groaned trying to push the attack away. Finally his outra managed to push it away, causing it to ascend into the air before exploding just outside the atmosphere. Toyoko cheered for his ally as he wiped sweat from his forehead. Sumiko turned to see their enemy on her knees nearly out of power, she could barley keep her outra manifested. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"You little shits! How dare you do this to me! I deserve to rule along side our lord Hokoshi!" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Then he can join you in the afterlife for being such a heartless person" As Cassadora reformed beside it's user, Aqua Titan dashed across the city street, punching her across the face with immense power. She went staggering several feet before landing on the sidewalk motionless. "There, now let's hurry to her "lord" before he can take another action" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe pair ran up the steps of the town hall before Sumiko had a plan: "You go in through the front door, I'll find another way in and have my outra scout ahead of me" Frost agreed and walked in, the lobby was entirely empty with no sign of life anywhere. Looking at the index, he saw that the top floor was obviously the boss' office so the hero made his way up the stairs not trusting the elevator. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emAt that moment, a boy with dark black hair and blue eyes wearing a black hoodie stood outside the town hall's entrance with a plain expression on his face. (I can sense three consciousness within the building, I assume this is where that man is that's been causing chaos) He slowly approached the entrance with one hand in his hoodie's pocket... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emOn the roof, Toyoko found a glass window on the surface. Searching the window he couldn't find a handle to open it so he decided to risk it and shattered the window to get inside, all there was were a line of doors with red carpeted floor. He dropped down onto the pile of glass below, luckily his shoes kept his feet from getting pierced. "Hopefully no one heard that. Now to find the tyrant and put an end to his future plans" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe boy found an empty office to wait inside while sending his robotic other through the halls in pieces to lower the chance of him getting spotted. After searching multiple empty rooms, Toyoko decided to use his scanning ability to try and locate their target. After a few moments, his outra's eye found him and put itself back together just outside the door. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emTaking a deep breath as he watched through his outra's vision, Cassadora smashed down the door standing just 20 feet from his target. "Ah, yet another outra user come to take me down for my crimes against this city correct?" With his other's computerized voice he responded: "That's right, I'm here to stop you before anyone else gets hurt" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emHokoshi began to laugh as he summoned his outra beside him. "You honestly think your stupid robot can stand up against my outra Discord Dust" That's when Aiden and the hooded youth burst through the door standing on both sides of Cassadora. "If you think one enemy is nothing, then let's see you take on three!" As Frost summoned is thin blue other, the new ally summoned an outra that was tall, buff and had two faces that looked like masks with one body. It's body was like looking at a milky way, dark-pink with what looked like stars all over it's body. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Wow, your outra is surprisingly mesmerizing. However, appearances are a small factor in combat. So let's see what you got" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"My creature's name is Dark Lock and will show you the error of your ways" Instantly both Dark and Titan charged the armored outra head-on, just as they prepared to attack, Discord elbowed titan away while backhanding his ally. Both others smashed through the walls of the office, letting in rays of light from outside. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Hmph, seems this room's too small to fight you all. Very well...let us take this fight outside" Hokoshi walked downstairs while his other jumped out the window across the street from his targets. His bronze armor shined in the light as they faced each other. "I have a plan, I need you to fight him one on one until I can find an opening to use my special ability against his outra" The boy said through his other. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emOnce more Cassadora split apart, becoming armor around Aqua's body to multiply it's defense and physical attack. Sumiko continued to watch from within the town hall while the others were outside near their outras. "Let's go!" Frost cried out as his other dashed forward, Discord opened his palm as a sword formed in his grasp. "Yes, let us go, I shall show you the penalty of selfishness" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emAn abrupt force of wind rushed toward the hero from Dust merely slicing the air in front of him. Titan managed to evade it just in time to watch the wave shatter a house into a pile of blocks as if it were nothing. This made Aiden uneasy, but he knew they were the only ones who could stop this man before hundreds or even thousands were killed by his hand. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emPulling himself together, he sealed his other within a transparent barrier around his body to boost his defense. Aqua went in for an attack, throwing a full-force blow aimed at Discord's face. However, the villain blocked it with his sword. The force of Aiden's attack shook the entire city. Hokoshi watched from the town hall steps as his outra deflected every attack with only his one handed blade. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emFrost was quickly becoming infuriated by his foe's constant taunting by just blocking instead of actually attacking. "Very well, if you're not going to take me seriously...then I'll use my mastery techniques I've kept hidden until a battle such as this arose. Behold...ice golem!" Everyone watched as ice formed around Aqua Titan to form a golem creature. It let out a loud groan before taking a step forward. It's step shook the area around them from it's mass. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Heh, you think a block of ice can stop Discord!? How dare you think less of my outra!" The armored other griped it's sword tightly, swinging the blade horizontally in his opponent's direction. Once more a vast rush of wind hit the monster's stomach but had barley any effect. "Damn it! Very well, I too shall use my full power to take you out!" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emHis sword was utterly engulfed in blue flames. "Time to end you!" His other ascended above the golem at incredible speed, going in for an all-out attack. At the same time, the golem clinched it's fist and throw a slow but powerful punch right back. Their clash was far greater than before, sending Aiden a few feet before being caught by Dark Lock. All were shocked to see a large crater around the two outras. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThat's when the unknown boy decided to wait for their next clash to use his outra. Frost could tell what his ally was thinking and had the golem throw both arms down in an all out smash. Right as Dust jumped back out of the way, he felt a hand touch his back. "Ability seal!" Hokoshi felt a sudden pain in his body causing him to fall to one knee breathing heavily. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"What-what's going on? Surely a mere touch isn't enough to do this kind of damage to me!" That's when he realized his outra was standing motionless like a statue, the flames gone from it's blade. "This is blasphemous! What have you done!?" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em(My outra doesn't seem to react to my will like it should!) /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"It's simple, with my outra I cut the physic link between your outra and your mind. You haven't lost it as you can see since your other is still in physical form, you just can't command it any longer" A look of both fear and anger washed over him. "You bastard!" In a blind rage he ran up to the boy throwing a punch. That's when Dark appeared between them, catching the man by the arm. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I wouldn't even need to use my outra to counter that attack, but I don't need to waste more energy than I have to on a single opponent. If you're this determined on killing us and hurting the weak...then you neither deserve an outra or to live. I normally resist the thought of such a sinful action, but even if you were put in jail, I'm sure you'd find away to escape or hurt wrongly convicted people in their as well. In that case I've determined your fate. Shall you burn in the afterlife for your greed and rage" Sumiko and Aiden watched as the boy looked away, his outra slamming it's palm against the villain's chest. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emDark Lock used it's ability to cause Hokoshi's heart to stop. After a few seconds, the rage and fear left the villain's eyes as he hit the ground motionless. Discord Dust faded into wisps of red light until fading away completely. Toyoko was in shock for a moment before snapping out of it and coming outside. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I would normally lecture you about how killing him was uncalled for, but I guess even after he lost his power he tried to attack you there was no reasoning with him and in a way you were right. Just don't do it unless you're absolutely sure ending their life is the right thing to do" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emSumiko came up to them as Cassadora rebuilt it's self then went back within it's owner's body. "I'm with Aiden on that, but aside from that misdemeanor you did it and probably saved us both. I don't think Frost would've been able to beat him on his own if it wasn't for your unique ability" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I'm glad I could aid you in the fight. Like me and probably many outra-users, I heard about him on the news and knew I had to stop him myself. Though I'm glad I didn't have to face such a monster alone. My other might seem powerful, but I use him for support or surprise attacks normally to save power" Just then a news helicopter came into view, landing just a few meters away as a news team ran up to him asking his name. "My name...is Collen Star" They asked how it felt to save the city, even the world from such a corrupt man. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"It's great knowing I spared hundreds of lives from such a horrible fate at the hand of that men. I'm also thankful I had friends to help me with the battle. If it wasn't for them, I probably wouldn't be here" The news report turned to the camera announcing: "You heard him viewers! Thanks to him and his friends, they defeated the monster Hokoshi!" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emOnce the press left, Toyoko took their new friend back to their hotel where they asked him to tell them about his life and how he learned of outras... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I'm 19 years old, growing up I lived in a middle class house with parents that were at work often, they would just leave money on the counter. Before I was 13 I had a sitter called Aurora, she had dark blue hair with green eyes. She was really nice and actually paid attention to me. But once I was old enough to be home alone, that's how it was from 13-16. But one day, my father didn't come home. I learned he had got himself into trouble with the wrong gang. As you can guess, this put a big toll on my mother. She began to drink and go to bars to fill the void left by my father's love. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emShe changed a lot and wasn't the mother I knew anymore. All the stress from her abuse and loss of my father, I finally ran away with just the small things I could carry in my backpack. That's when...I was found in the rain by a group of thugs..." /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em[Flash Back] /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emCollen stood in the dark of the night as rain flooded the streets. Lighting filled the streets reviling five armed men blocking his path while behind him was a dead end. "What's wrong little guy? Don't be scared. As long as you do what we say we won't hurt you" One of them stepped close. He wore a gray hoodie with blue jean. He had pale white skin. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"N-no, get away!" But still the gangster drew closer with his knife. G-get away!" Suddenly a transparent formed in front of the kid as if a ghost was protecting him. One of them cried out: "The brat has an outra!" They prepared to fire when the dark-pink arm grabbed their guns at super-human speed before emptying and crushing all their bulliets. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emCollen didn't fully understand what was happening but knew something was protecting him. He made it his goal to stay strong for whatever it was that was fighting for him. All but one ran away in fear. The last one to remain was the gang leader. "You little shit! I don't care if you have one of those monsters or not! I'm going to kill you right here!" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emHis assailant lunged at the young boy who was on his hands and knees from the immense stress the outra was having on his body, but he knew he had to keep his creature manifested long enough. As the man was about to stab the boy in the head, the transparent hand grabbed him by the throat, flinging him into a small store nearby. Once his outra faded, he could feel his strength returning. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emCollen rose to his feet to find his attacker dead from smashing through the brick wall an landing on a glass counter, shards of glass impaled his body. As much as he knew the man deserved it, Star began to cry as he fell to his knees. (Why!? Why did I kill him!?" I didn't mean it! To think this "outra" would do something so horrible!" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em[End Of Flash Back] /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"For months I didn't dare give into my outra's power...That's when almost a year later, I heard a cry for help and witnessed a poor girl getting threatened by a man with a knife. The memories of that night came flooding back. My body suddenly moved without thinking as I rushed him. Without warning I could feel that stressful feeling in my body as the arm came out like a spirit once more. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emI heard a gunshot and felt a surge of pain in my wrist. But that wasn't my focus at the moment. I threw a punch in sync with my outra even though my physical body was out of range, the outra's arm was close enough to make contact. It struck him with such force, he went staggering several feet away. To shorten it, I realized I could learn to protect people with my outra without taking a life without a reason" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Wow, I can't believe you went through all that. I'm glad you realized to accept your outra as a part of you instead of rejecting you. In the beginning an outra was a physic awaking, concentration and studying could manifest it's physical form. But what I've also heard is the children of an outra-awakened person can develop one without even realizing it" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Hmm, interesting" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emCHAPTER 2 Outra Alliance /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emAfter a month of being a team, Sumiko had an idea: "We need organization, we'll call it the: "Outra Protection Organization. O.P.O" Collen looked at him as if it were a dumb idea while Frost thought about it for a moment... "Not a bad idea actually. Just how big of an organization are we talking? Base, state or U.S?" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"International, we need outras in any spot we can in case there's a problem in a different country, or we need someone there quickly" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Seems you've really thought about this. Where would our base be to start out with? I'm sure it'll take time before we can grow across the U.S alone" Aiden asked. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Would have to be Kansas, it's the middle of the U.S, plus plenty of forest areas to build or base away from the city and people that would plan to destroy it" Toyoko responded. "Alright, all that's left is how are we gonna get so many outra user's attention?" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Leave that to me" Star answered... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emAfter a few days Sumiko and Aiden found a large open area in the forest to begin working on their base. They didn't have funds for steel or metal, so they used the wood around them to build a temporary one, using their outras to cut and prepare the wood. Meanwhile Collen headed to the international news station that broadcasts news all over the world. Using his power to hide his outra from non-users, it made it's way into the room where a young man was giving the news. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emPlacing his palm on the back of the man's head, he sent messages into their head as if talking through them. "Lastly, an organization is looking for fellow outra-users that want to help or protect others from selfish users that plan to attack and harm others. Call this number or come to Kansas to join our alliance. For all you tyrants abusing your powers, we will find you all and stop your chaos" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emWith his message sent, he made his long way back to his ally's base...Collen helped built the base with his outra but paused to answer any calls about the message he sent. Most calls were of fellow heroic users wanting to join the alliance when he suddenly got a different call: "Is this the organization number? Your alliance is a joke and we'll brake you until you submit!" They then hung up and he put his phone back in his pocket. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThis didn't surprise him, he new giving out their announcement would also draw a lot of enemies. "How's our base coming along? Seems we've gained a new foe and he's already threatened us" Frost assured him one threat is nothing to lose sleep over. "Our capabilities will grow stronger so long as we train often. Once we're about 50, that's when our outra won't become any stronger no matter how much training we put into it" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em1 Week Later... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emWith their super-natural speed and power, they managed to finish the base just hours before the first group of volunteers showed up. "Hello, my name is Collen Star, me and the others will be asking each of you questions and testing your abilities to see where you should be put in the organization" They all nodded ready to be evaluated. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"First off: Why do you want to join us?" Each of them said they wanted to protect the world from evil users. "Good, next: Do you accept yourself as an outra user?" Most of them said yes except for one that was unsure of his answer. "Why are you unsure of yourself?" Collen asked walking over to him. The boy looked around his age, he had short blonde hair with brown eyes. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"A year ago me and my brother Kyle were walking through town when a drunk driver came speeding toward them out of control. I was still new to my physic ability, so when I summoned my outra to try and stop the car I was too late, I was stuck standing there frozen as my brother's body laid motionless in his own blood. Since then I haven't used my outra unless I really need to" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emLetting out a sigh Star put his hand on the boy's shoulder responding: "I know how it feels to not accept this part of you when you were given it through birth, but I learned to accept it. When I was a kid, I accidently killed a man trying to hurt me. The memory haunted me for so long until I saved someone with it's power, ever since then I've made it my goal to improve my other's limits and help those that need it or deserve it. Your brother would've wanted you to help those in need. As you get older, your abilities will grow and you'll save many people" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe young boy wiped his tears and slightly smiled in hopes to become the hero his brother wanted him to be. "Now, one question left before we get to the physical test. Are you ok with moving around often in case multiple situations occur?" Which they all accepted the possibility. "Now for the physical test, I want you to line up in a horizontal line so each of you can step up and have your abilities evaluated. You can choose who you want to fight for the test" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emFirst up was a 30 year-old man named Jiraya Keodo. He was bald with a black biker jacket, blue jeans and blue eyes. He was pretty well built for his age. "Guess I'll go first, behold my outra: Rocky Engine! In an abrupt flash of light, a black motorcycle with a flaming skull on the front of it formed in between him and the trio of heroes. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Alright, who will be your opponent?" Star questioned. Keodo thought for a moment then chose Toyoko as his foe. He was surprised he was picked but summoned his other ready for the battle. His tall buff robot stood prepared when the bike took off at great speed. Cassadora ascended into the air, firing bullets from it's left hand. Surprisingly the outra was much faster than a normal vehicle. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emUsing his precise scanner, Cassadora locked onto the fast moving bike, firing a red beam from it's eyes. The others watched as it struck Keodo's back tire, causing it to flip out of control. Quickly he returned his outra before he sustained any more damage. "I'm impressed, your other is fast for it only being a bike. Does it have a range limit or can you guide it as far as you want?" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"The farther away it is the more stress it puts on my body. But, I'm sure with practice I can increase it's range" Frost smiled responding: "Good, you'll be the one helping members get to their location faster if they can't use their outras to get there on time. Also, every few days I want you to test your range as much as you can. Don't burn yourself out but also no slacking either" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThey welcomed him to the team as the next one stepped up. It was a girl who looked to be 20, she had her light brown hair in a ponytail to keep it out of her face and from getting tangled. "Hello, my name is Ciara Holamay. This is my outra Lively Gem" The group saw a being that looked like a harpy or angel. Basically a female being with pink skin and dark blue wings. Ciara decided to challenge Aiden to a duel. Her foe summoned his other waiting for her move. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emLively Gem vanished in a flash of light. Aqua titan waited, looking around carefully when her outra emerged behind his. They clashed blows as their fists struck one another's. Frost felt a sudden jolt travel from his hand to his heart, but brushed it aside thinking it was nothing. Taking a deep breath to keep her focused, Ciara had her other unleash an onslaught of punched directed at Titan. Frost managed to counter each of her coming attacks, but as each attack made contact wit his outra, the tingling grew stronger throughout his body. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emHe had no choice but to pull back his outra. It felt as though he drank an entire cup of sugar, his heart was racing to the point he was hyperventilating. A few of them were looking at him with worried expressions. "Are you alright!?" Sumiko asked in a worried tone with his hand on the man's shoulder. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Yea don't worry, her outra seem to cause my body to spaz out with each blow as if I was on a sugar rush. Your other's adrenaline effect could come in hand in a fight. Something like that would cause the enemy to lose their concentration. She deserves to join us" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Thank you so much, I'll do my best to aid you all in battle. Though, this is only the 2nd fight my outra's been in" That made Collen curious and he asked: "Can we know what the first battle was?" She told them how a boy tried forcing himself on her and without warning her outra appeared and knocked the guy of his feet. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I guess you'd just call it self-defense instead of a battle. The blow hurt him a little more than it should, but when the staff saw on camera of him trying to kiss and grab me, they considered it self-defense. Doubt they'd believe me if I told them I didn't even mean to hit him, but rarely anyone in my school has an outra so they'd probably think I was lying. Anyway, after that day I practiced for months with my other until I could make her fully manifest, then control her attacks so I wouldn't hurt anyone or thugs more than I had too" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emEveryone clapped for her achievement of how far she had came as an outra-user. "Who's next?" Frost asked standing there with his arms crossed. There was a slight pause before another young man stepped up. He had black hair brushed to the right covering one of his brown eyes. He wore a black jacket and jeans. "My name is Noah Mason...and this is my outra, Black Moro. A skeleton dressed in a black cloak with a top hat formed beside him. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emHis outra also held a cane as if ready for a fancy party. The trio was interested at the sight of this new being. It had a unique look to it. "Alright, who are you fighting?" Toyoko asked as the three of them summoned their other to their side. A smile appeared across his face as he said: "I'll take on both Frost and Collen" At first they thought it was a joke but they realized he was serious, Noah stood motionless with his outra starring at them. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"If you think you can take us both on then be our guest" Aiden responded. Sumiko backed away giving them space. "You first" The challenger announced, standing confidently in front of them. Taking the initiative, Aiden had Aqua charged their target at near full speed. At the last second Moro slammed the bottom of the cane onto the pavement. Titan was frozen in time along with everyone in several meters. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em(Looks as though my time stop ability is getting better, though the power tends to deteriorate my stamina rather fast, so I should hurry and attack) As Black Moro tossed his cane into the air, it froze mid-air moments after leaving it's user's grip. Quickly the undead moved up to his foes and boosted his physical attacks by covering his boney hands in his own energy. With all his power he struck Aqua repeatedly until his stamina finally gave out. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emTime began moving once more as Aiden's outra shook as if still getting punched then staggered back a few feet next to it's user. "He's not all talk" Frost commented holding his hand against his wounded abdomen. This excited Star for his turn to attack. Mason. With his outra exhausted, Dark Key moved full speed toward his target. Before the man's outra could even attempt to stop time, Key grabbed the opponent by his face. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Power siphoning" A golden light lit up around his palm as the small amount of power remaining within the other was drained away, Noah fell to one knee with his outra returning to him. "I-I guess I lost" He laughed out of breath. The other two returned theirs as well and clapped in surprise. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Well done, you managed to hurt Frost and if it wasn't for your other running out of stamina, I'm sure you could've injured me as well. All you need to do is train to extend how much power you can use at one time" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Thank you, I'll be sure to train as hard as I can" The boy bowed then sat on the side-walk as they came to the last volunteer. "Alright, looks like you're the last one to test. I'd be happy to be your opponent" Collen said holding his hand out to him. The friend smiled taking his hand to get up off the side-walk. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I'm Mira Zomara, allow me to show you my outra. I will accept you as part of me" Closing his eyes his other emerged from a flash of light. A being with blue skin, white irises and a cloak made of water that flowed like a river. Once more the others saw the outra as a unique one. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"This is my outra: Rovale Dimica!" Star stood ready when a line of sharp ice shards surrounded Aqua in a perfect circle around him. Clinching his fist, the projectile shot toward him in every direction. Clapping his hands together, the sheer force caused the spikes to shatter to pieces before they could strike him. "Looks like I'll have to try something else. Let's see you stop this!" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emRovale charged lightning into his two long fingers when he also added flames into the attack, shooting a fierce bolt of lightning engulfed in flames. Dark Key didn't move from it's spot, but Star wasn't sure if he could handle such an attack. Without much time to think, his outra threw his left hand out in an attempt to absorb the charged attack, but in an instantaneous change in course, the bolt of lightning struck the outra with flames bonding his hands like cuffs made of flames. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Alright I give up" Collen announced with a slight laugh. Mira smiled, happy he had won the duel and so quickly. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em3 Days Later... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Alright, since there's a total of seven of us so one group will have four instead of three...Let's see, squad one will be: Me, Star and Noah. Team two will be: Jiraya, Ciara, Sumiko and Mira" Aiden announced. "We might switch around depending on the situation, but for now we'll see how it goes. Anyone have a rejection to my choice?" He looked at everyone and no one said anything. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emAfter a few hours of scouting with Sumiko and checking the news for any suspicions activity, they located two threats coming from different directions toward their base. Squad one took the one coming from the north while team two took the one coming from the south. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"So, what kind of threat are we dealing with?" Jiraya asked as he road his outra while the others flew through the air. "Well they were too far for Cassadora to fully analyze there threat level, but I know a threat when they get in several miles of my robot's scanner" They all were curious to see who their target would be. After about five minutes, they located the coming threat. Without any warning, a dark figured came rushing toward them at immense speed. It slammed into Sumiko with a punch. Toyoko felt his right arm utterly go limp after he jumped away from their enemy. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"D-damn it! He's incredibly strong to break my arm in one attack" The hero cried out gripping his limp arm with his only usable one at this point. They saw the outra looking like a black robot with a red core in the center of it's chest. Sumiko stood on the sidelines to add as support since he can't attack head-on with one arm. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I'll take you on" Mira announced stepping forward. He summoned Rovale to his side when the villain began to speak through his other: "So, you're the group of outra-users trying to help the world with your special abilities...Well I'm sorry, but I can't allow this. For I will use my powers to wipe out all who don't deserve their powers!" The armored robot lunched toward Zomara instead of his outra in hopes to end his first challenger. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emIn a swift move, Dimica appeared in front of the incoming assailant, causing a fierce wave of force to slow down and send the outra staggering backwards, smashing into an oak tree a few meters away. "You're good, but I have tricks up my sleeve as well" With a snap of his fingers, chains made of dark-red flames sprung out from the dirt, wrapping around Rovale's arms and neck. "Heh, looks like I have you. Time to finish you off. Oh, how unprofessional of me, I forgot to tell you the name of my outra. He is called: "Mystic Arc" Now, let us proceed" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emMeanwhile... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Looks like you've come to me" A women's voice commented just a few trees away in the shady forest. The group of heroes came to a halt once they heard her. Aiden summoned Titan to search the area at a fast rate. Just then, he saw two red eyes before becoming paralyzed in place. "It must be her outra's ability!" Star announced as the boy sealed Aqua within a barrier in case their target attempted to kill his other while still stunned. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"If you won't come out, then I'll make you" That's when Dark Lock unleashed blasts of energy, taking out trees. Once a mile of the forest was wiped out, they spotted the women standing beside her outra that was a light blue skeleton with red eyes dressed in a black hooded cloak. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Might as well introduce myself, my name is Kaylah Rioko and this is my outra Corona. I'll take you all out without any effort" Star waited patiently when her outra's eyes lit up, that's when a tornado formed in between them, making it's way toward Key and the others. (Damn, my other can't absorb wind, what should I do?) That's when Moro once again slammed his cane's bottom onto the ground causing time to come to a stand-still. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emQuickly he placed his hand against Star's shoulder, allowing him to move within the frozen time. Dark key moved up to their target, striking them in the abdomen. Right as he reached out to seal away Corona's powers, time abruptly began to move once more. As Collen turned to see Moro already drained of stamina. (Damn it, how'd he run out of power so fast!?) /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emAs he turned back toward his opponent, he felt a great pain brushing across his jaw. He realized Corona had struck his outra in the jaw with immense force. The boy spat out blood falling to one knee as his other staggered a few feet before catching it's balance. (This isn't good and doubt Noah can use his time stop again for a while) Aqua Titan was still paralyzed so both Key and Moro charged their assailant with all they had. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emCorona closed his left eye, suddenly causing an explosion. That's when Noah transported his ally's outra out of the way just in time. (He's gone, where did he-) Before she could finish, Dark Key repapered inches from the other's face. It grabbed Corona by the face. "Ability seal" Kaylah watched as her outra stood motionless as the hero called his other back to his side. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"How dare you infect my outra with yours! I'll make you pay!" But no matter what she did her outra wouldn't move. "Time to finish you off" Collen announced, sending Key to attack once more. She couldn't move fast enough to dodge the coming attack. He punched her rapidity before sending her staggering across the forest, smashing into a tree. "There hopefully she's done. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThey saw Aqua finally free of the paralysis and returned to it's user. "Her outra is powerless. Hope the others are doing well" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emMeanwhile... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Time to make you submit to the power of my outra" As electricity surged through the bounds, the assailant watched as his target began to shake in pain. That's when Lively Gem emerged behind Mystic, striking them in the back. The robotic other released it's grip on Dimica. "Shit, no matter, I'll capture you again" The assailant announced. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emInstead of going back on the defensive, Gem began attacking their foe head-on with incredible speed. Like Aqua, each time Mystic clashed blows with her, he could feel a surge of energy rush through his body like a sugar rush. (I don't know what's happening, but I won't let a little adrenaline stop me) Even as his heart raced through his chest, Arc proceeded to fight back until finding an opening against Ciara. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe villain struck her other across the face, sending her into the air. Meanwhile Sumiko used his only movable hand and fired a red blast out of Cassadora's left hand. The blast went straight for the human instead of his outra in hopes to buy time or defeat him. The outra stood in between him and the incoming projectile. It blew up in a flash of light. When the smoke cleared, Mystic had a few scratches but stood there still able to fight. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Of course it barley had effect" Toyoko complained lowering his hand. That's when Rovale flew full speed toward the outra. Arc fired a fireball just a few feet away from her target. But surprisingly the elemental other deflected the attack and grabbed his foe by the face, sending a storm of electricity through their body before letting go. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe assailant felt the surge of pain rush through his body before falling to the ground out cold. "There we finally got him. Now let's take him back and question him. Hopefully we'll get some answers on why he decided to attack us" After taking them back, they bound them in a chair with their oura powers sealed. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emAfter constantly questioning them, one of them finally spoke up: "Fine, we were both hired to destroy your alliance so our lord can steal the abilities of any strong outras he finds" Kaylah elbowed her acquaintance in the side replying: "Enough! We don't need you revealing everything about our lord!"/em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe squad of heroes looked at each other than back at the pair that sad next to each other still bound. "Alright, looks like we'll have to locate this "lord" of theirs before they can make themselves much stronger than we can handle" Aiden announced trying to plan a way to locate the next threat./em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"You fools won't locate him no matter how hard you search" The male commented with a serious expression on his face. Collen looked at Sumiko who was still gripping his broken arm. "Do it" He said back in a serious tone. Star summoned Dark key and placed his hand in the center of their foreheads. Everyone watched as a key symbol formed out of pink light on their heads./em/p  
p dir="ltr"emWith his outra, he managed to get all the information out of them. "Good, now let's go stop that monster" Collen said as he faced his comrades.../em/p  
p dir="ltr"strongemTO BE CONTINUED... /em/strong/p 


End file.
